


Guide Me Safely To Shore

by AuthoressofDarkness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Tony, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega Peter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Soulmates, SIM tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthoressofDarkness/pseuds/AuthoressofDarkness
Summary: Only one thing ever made Tony Stark think twice about fulfilling his full potential.Two little words on the inside of his wrist, where his soulmark sits, ghostly, waiting for him to recognize his soulmate in some unredeemable way.He always knew he’d hurt them. But when he discovers his soulmate is none other than the feisty little Spiderling swinging around his streets, he realizes things are a lot worse than he ever could have thought.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 55
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this just hit me in the middle of the night while reading fanfiction and avoiding hw the other night. I’ve got several ideas for it going forward, so this isn’t a one shot, but with midterms right around the corner I can promise nothing. Sorry. But I love you all and I’m hoping to get the next part out soon. <3 Enjoy, and I’d love to hear what you think!
> 
> This is unbetaed, so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I realized while titling this that the song I took inspiration from is actually a lot more relevant to this story than I thought, and even more so the play itself. You can consider it the theme song for this story. The song is called “All That Matters,” from the Broadway cast of Finding Neverland. If you ever get the chance to see it, you most definitely should, or at least listen to the soundtrack. So listen to that if y’all get a chance, and do with that what you will. 
> 
> Okay, now enjoy! 💙

Only one thing in the world had made Tony think twice about fulfilling his full potential. 

It wasn’t his friends. Or family — not that he really had any to speak of. Not his position at SI, not fear for his life, his work, his legacy, or anything of the sort. 

It was the last thing someone would expect, honestly. Even for a man like Tony, an alpha with such power, who commanded such respect, had to have a soulmate. One he was expected to love, cherish, and yes, even a man like him craved that. He hadn’t met them yet, though, his soulmate, but the two words branding him, marking him with the words from his soulmate that will seal their bond, are there, have always been there, carefully hidden away from the public eye… and terrifying him in a deeper way than anything else could. 

_ Please don’t. _

Those two little words, branded onto his skin, reminding him every day of the horrors he may be wreaking on his soulmate without knowing it. There was no way to interpret them in a good light; and he knows that they mean, to some extent, he  _ is  _ going to hurt them. 

And what’s worse, is that he hears them so often. People begging. It’s almost become part of his reason behind his cruel reputation — forcing people to beg, just to make them say it, just to make absolutely certain before he does something irreversible that it's not his soulmate he holds. Each time, he has to hold his breath, think about everything he’s ever done in that split second while he waits to see if hearing the words this time will change his life.

It’s the only thing that’s ever made him think twice about the things that he does. If there’s one person he doesn’t want to hurt, that he’d protect with his life at all costs, it’s his soulmate. 

Yet he has no idea who it is, and the only thing he does know is he’s  _ destined to fucking hurt them.  _ Probably make them beg for their life before he realizes that they’re his soulmate. That he’s hurting his other half. 

Most of the time he relishes the power, the fear and respect he gets from other people. But the idea of his soulmate being afraid of him just makes him sick to his stomach. 

Tonight, the thoughts weigh heavy on his mind as he flies around the city in his suit. 

In the years since he’s come to power — subtly, of course, then slowly less so — there had been little resistance from the masses. His influence is good for them, for the most part. It’s more peaceful than it’s been in years. Most people go about their lives business as usual. So long as they don’t challenge him. 

Except there’s still a couple of people who challenge him.

The Avengers are, by far, the most pesky. But in recent times they’ve rather given up. There’s bigger problems in the rest of the world, still, and they can’t trick him or infiltrate him, can’t operate in secrecy the way they usually do. Tony is isolated — few friends, and none that would dare betray him, especially not after what happened to Obie. His company is firmly in his own hands, and his technology gives him virtually limitless access to information. He can see virtually anyone, anywhere, anytime he wants. There’s no way to hide from him. And what’s worse for them —  _ he  _ doesn’t try to hide what he’s doing. There’s nothing to expose when you’re honest from the start. He’s practically untouchable.

But… wait, did he say  _ no  _ way? That’s not… entirely true. He doesn’t know  _ how _ , but someone has found a way around it. 

Because there’s one person other than the Avengers that still bothers him. 

Spider-Man.

He’d let him go for a while. It’s his own fault they’ve gotten so confident, if he’s being honest. Letting them run around and play vigilante. At first, they’d been a help, in truth — dragging in some of the street trash even he couldn’t control, and couldn’t be bothered to deal with personally. But then he’d started to get bolder. Bold enough to interfere with  _ him _ . And while he couldn’t do any major damage, he sure was annoying. 

Mostly because he was succeeding. In interrupting little things, at least. And, going back to his earlier thought, because he can’t fucking  _ find  _ him. 

Whoever the guy is, he’s careful. Smart. Smart enough that Tony hasn’t been able to find basically any footage of him, anything to link Spider-Man with a normal persona. And he’s obviously just a normal person under the suit. He has to be. And there’s no way he lives in that thing all the time. Especially not with the way he’s avoided his detection so well.

He’s made all the harder to track by his erratic schedule. He can come out at night or during the day, every day for a month and not be seen again for a month the following days. The only consistency is that he tends to be out and about in the Queens borough. Even that is a wide enough area that he has a hard time using it to pin the man’s identity down. He’s narrowed it, certainly, but calculating the amount of people that could make it there every so many days, accounting for the inconsistent schedule and what it could mean, age, height, and hell, even gender — because really, all they would have to do is use a voice modulator and let people see what they wanted to for the rest — means that the number of suspects is still in the thousands. 

Speaking of pinning the other man down…

He hopes to be able to do that tonight. He’s let the vigilante go unhindered for long enough. It was time for them to have a little talk. Preferably a short one. He’s tired and temperamental tonight. The day has been long, and all he really wants is someone to help bear the load, but… he can never be so vulnerable. Not with just anyone, particularly, and there’s no one he trusts around tonight. That’s part of the reason why he’d decided to come out and fly around.

That, and because he’d gotten a pretty reliable tip that Spider-Man was going to be out and about himself tonight. And they have some business to attend to.

He finds the vigilante, to his surprise, perched on the edge of the roof, legs swinging in the breeze, looking out over the city through his lense-covered eyes. 

He descends from a distance, loudly enough there’s no way the other man doesn’t hear as he’s approaching. But he doesn’t move. In fact, Tony is surprised to hear it when he comes up behind him and he still hasn’t moved at all except to suddenly say, “I wondered how long it would take.”

“For what?” Tony can’t help himself; he bites, immediately, curious. Fascinated, he’d dare say. The confidence in his own abilities he must have to sound so calm, to stay put upon hearing him approach, is almost unbelievable. Either that, or he doubts his own ability to make a clean escape, and so didn’t bother. He’s not sure which option he prefers, but either way, this will be interesting. 

“For you to come looking for me. Everything I’ve done to keep my identity a secret, I’m sure you’re dying to know by now.”

He says it so matter-of-fact, emotion undistinguishable in his voice. Tony tilts his head, unsure whether he should be impressed with his ability to sound so cool and self assured, or annoyed with the fact his assessment was correct. 

It hardly matters. Part of the reason they had to have this chat in person was so that Tony could begin to work on figuring it out. The AI in his suit is no doubt already working on it. And he doesn’t sound like, for all his seeming self-assuredness, that he was smart enough to use a voice filter, so no doubt Jarvis is well on his way. Not that it would have stopped him, but it might have delayed the inevitable enough that he may actually have had a chance to escape this time before a verdict came in.

“I suppose you’ve got me there,” Tony finally says, after a long moment of deliberation. “I don’t suppose now that I’m here you’ll just tell me? I can go easier on you if you come quietly.” 

Spider-Man lets out a bitter laugh and shakes his head. “ _ Can.  _ But you won’t. You  _ could  _ just let me go. But we both know you wouldn’t have come all the way out here just to do that.” 

“Well you  _ could  _ go back to fighting low-level crime instead of infringing on my operations, couldn’t you?” Tony retorts. “And flattered as I am by your assessment of me-“ he can’t say much, as he’s not entirely wrong, “-I thought I’d at least give you a fair chance, first, before we go quite that far.” 

“I don’t think your definition of fair chance and mine are the same.”

Tony ignores him, continuing on. “Go back to fighting your low level crime and having a good time and whatever else it is you do. Stop interfering with my operations. I’ll even give you my endorsement so the police won’t bother you.” 

It’s a generous enough offer, all things considered, but the vigilante is having none of it. 

He snorts. “Is that all you’ve got? Really? I expected some kind of bribe, at least.” 

“Maybe if you show me you can keep your word, we could talk about it.” 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary. I’m not giving you my  _ word  _ on anything.” 

“Shame. Here I thought we’d make a good team.”

“In your dreams, Stark. Just because the Avengers have given into you doesn’t mean everyone else has.” 

“That would be a dream, wouldn’t it?” Tony muses, then heaves a sigh. “Fine then. Have it your way.” 

For a moment, neither of them move. Then, by some unspoken signal, Tony’s hand comes up, repulsor glowing red hot, just as Spider-Man shoots his first web. 

The shot hits the web halfway, making them both disintegrate into thin air. Already moving, Tony flies up in the suit, only to feel a tug on his leg halting his upward momentum — a web. In the second it takes for his suit to disintegrate that one, as well, he’s being covered in more, the force of them pelting him back into the roof, feet sticking to the concrete and torso forced back against one of the light poles, sticky and  _ irritating _ .

Of course he’d figured out a way to make it so the webs didn’t stick long to his suit as soon as the Spider-Man had made an appearance, but it wasn’t perfect, yet. Couldn’t be without the formula. So while he wasn’t pinned down for long, it’s just enough to get on his nerves.

Even more so because for all his big talk, he’s not actually fighting. Spider-Man pinned him down… and fled. 

Well, that just wouldn’t do, would it?

Tony engages the full force of his throttles to just break through the webs faster, and gives chase. He can’t just let him get away with that, after all.

As he flies, he gives himself a minute to focus on the internal calculations flashing in front of his eyes. “How are we doing, Jarvis?”

“Nearly there, sir. Calculations based on body scan and public records have erased quite a few suspects. Cross referencing voice clips with all accessible video including the remaining suspects, but the sheer number is immense. I require a bit of time.”

“I’ve given you  _ a bit of time _ . I need a name, Jarvis. Something for blackmail. I need to end this tonight.” He doesn’t have time for playing games with the Spider-Man, especially because he’s managed to disappear so effectively every time he tries to. He doesn’t know when he’ll find him again if he doesn’t tonight, and he has a lot of things happening in the near future he does  _ not _ want messed with. 

If he doesn’t find the information he needs, then this night isn’t going to end near as pleasantly as he’d hoped. 

Spider-Man is fast, swinging through the city, but not fast enough to shake him. Especially not with his AI’s ability to analyze his every move and know where he’s going to turn next. 

He lets him swing around for several minutes, pretending to give chase and hoping to tire him out. He has to just be waiting for him to get bored or lose sight of him so he can drop in somewhere and hide until he leaves or take off the suit to blend in with everyone else. Unfortunately for him, that trick isn’t going to work on him the way it probably does for normal people.

Tony just lets him swing around and tire himself out with him in hot pursuit, then, when he’s sure he has to be running out of energy — and webbing, he could hope — he flies up, into the clouds, dodging and weaving and utilizing his tech to keep an eye on the vigilante while staying out of his line of sight. 

It works. Spider-Man drops onto a nearby roof, stumbling a little and bracing himself against a light pole. With a dangerous grin, Tony swoops down to meet him.

By the time he hears him coming and spins around, it’s too late. Tony closes the suit’s hand around his throat and flies him forcefully into the wall of the rooftop exit. Brick crumbles around his outline at the force of the impact, and the lenses of the suit go wide as he claws at his throat. 

Almost at the same time as the impact, a picture flashes up in the visor of his helmet. “One almost perfect potential match, sir.” 

For a second, Tony just stares at it. Looks through the analytics and double checks them. Then he laughs, unable to help himself. It’s just unbelievable enough that it explains  _ so much.  _ So young — hardly even a man. Spiderling, then, more so than Spider-Man. And even better — an omega. No wonder no one looked twice at this kid before as a potential threat. 

He lets the helmet melt away, now, and looks down at the kid, grip around his throat tightening just a little as he watches him wheeze out a breath. His hand around Tony’s wrist is tight, tight enough his suit issues a warning, but not enough to actually dislodge his hand. 

“So.” Tony tilts his head. “We meet again, Spiderling. Should probably stop doing that, hm?” He gets a strangled sound in answer, which is about all he could expect, really. He just shrugs. “Oh well. It’s not like it’ll happen much after tonight. Because I’m going to put an end to this, right here.” He leans forward, helmet reappearing— just in case he would do something like try to head butt him, because frankly, while it wouldn’t work, it would hurt — until their noses are almost brushing through their respective suits. “Last chance, Spiderling. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Are you gonna be a big boy about this or not?”

Tony releases his throat just enough for him to draw in a few breaths to answer. He holds his breath as the vigilante sucks in a few huge gulps of air before spitting out, “Go to  _ hell,  _ Stark.”

Tony just chuckles, clicking his tongue. “Oh, I will, I’m sure. But at this rate, you’re going to get there first.” He presses him a little harder against the wall, grip tightening again and ignoring the way the bits of brick and concrete pour down around them like rain. “I didn’t want to do this, kid, truly. But if you think I won’t kill you, you’re wrong. And if you think your loved ones won’t be targets if you don’t  _ quit  _ your  _ shit _ , you’d also be wrong. I don’t like to be cruel, but I am what you make me, and I won’t stand for this any longer,  _ Peter. _ ”

The use of his name has a visible impact on the kid. He gasps, and his grip on his wrist tightens enough around the metal of his suit that it bends around his fingers and it actually  _ hurts _ . Tony’s grip around his throat slackens a little automatically, and he frowns. It’s weird. It almost… burns? That’s not what a bruise or metal cut should feel like...

And then he hears it. The teen sucks in a breath, and in a broken, raspy whisper, gasps, “ _ Please don’t...” _

The effect is instantaneous. The slight burning in his wrist turns into a wildfire, like a brand, hot and burning and  _ fuck  _ does it hurt for that second. He responds automatically, jerking his hand back as if scalded, and watching almost in slow motion as the younger man crumples to the floor. It takes a moment longer than it probably should for him to realize exactly what’s happening, and then the suit melts off his body and he stares in horror as the color seems to settle in his soul words, now shining a bold black from where they sit on the inside of his left wrist. 

Heart thundering in his chest, he stares for a long minute before snapping out of it and rushing to his side. He’s passed out, now, though from lack of oxygen or shock or what, he can’t be sure right now. 

Carefully, so carefully, he tugs off his mask, both wanting to see his face for real and knowing he should see how bad the damage to his throat is. It catches him off guard at first, how gorgeous he is, and then how young, despite Jarvis already showing him both of those things earlier. He’s still marveling, though. Could this really be his soulmate? Oh, what is he going to  _ do _ ? 

He forces the thoughts away for a moment, checking Peter’s throat. It’s ringed with finger-shaped bruises, but it doesn’t look too severe. He leans his head down, listening at his chest. Now that he’s got proper airflow back he doesn’t seem to be wheezing or otherwise struggling to breathe. So he should be fine. 

Fine, physically, except for the fact that he’s Tony’s soulmate. That they’re branded together now, a link between their very souls keeping them from being able to end this in a way either of them would have imagined. 

It’s funny. With how long he’d wanted this, he should be ecstatic. Instead he’s just… numb. A whole host of emotions rages inside him, and he can’t allow himself to acknowledge any of them until he figures out what to do. 

For now, there’s only really one thing he can do. His soulmate is hurt, in more ways than one. He needs medical attention, to a certain extent, and they need to talk. Waiting around here until Peter wakes up isn’t going to be ideal for fixing either of those things. 

So he bends down and scoops Peter up, cradling his unconscious form close to him. Then, with a tired sigh, he takes to the skies again, carrying them back towards the tower, glowing in the distance like a lighthouse in the sand, beckoning him to shore.

He has a feeling actually finding the shore is going to be a long time coming, but this is the first step he can take to finding it. He just hopes they’ll both be able to tread through these rough waters long enough to get there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter is having a terrible dream. 

It starts off well. He’s flying -- or, well, as close as he comes to it, swinging through the streets of Queens. The adrenaline is pumping, strong and steady, through his veins, fresh out of a fight with the latest jerk he’d come across. It’s exhilarating… at least it is until the web he’s swinging by snaps, and the ground surges up to meet him. 

He’s sure he doesn’t land on his head, though the fall is a blur, but somehow when he comes to, it’s his neck that hurts. It doesn’t add up… until he realizes exactly what was wrong with his dream, and the memories come surging back as his eyes fly open. 

He gasps awake and shoots bolt upright in the bed, adrenaline still flowing just as quick and powerful as he remembered it being in his dream. The memories slam into him, hard and fast: patrol, his spider sense telling him that someone was coming, parking himself on a nearby roof, the most neutral spot he could get to on short notice, and waiting until the Iron Man showed up behind him. 

Iron Man. Also known as Tony Stark. A man who pretended to be a hero, and used his power to take over the city -- probably planning on the world, if he gets the chance. 

Peter knows he alone isn’t powerful enough to stop him. A little orphan boy from Queens who just happened to get some freaky powers by random chance on a school field trip gone wrong? No. Not likely, not against the sheer mass of technology and genius that is Tony Stark. It’s been a few years, now; long enough he’s about got the hang of them, but it still wouldn’t be enough. He just hopes by doing what he can, he continues to keep him from becoming  _ too  _ much more powerful, until someone can finally take him out or make the masses see sense. Maybe if he gets him to respond in some particularly crazy way, it’ll get through to someone with the power to interfere. 

It hasn’t worked yet, but maybe it’d get there, eventually. 

Perhaps. But now, it just looks like he’s done enough to just piss him off and make him come after him for real. Which he’d honestly expected, eventually, though he’d never dreamed it would go like this. That it would lead to him not dead, but waking up in a hospital bed in an unfamiliar place that he could only assume was owned by none other than Tony Stark himself. 

A hostage, then. Not how he’d expected this game to be played, exactly. He always thought he’d just be killed, although that was before what happened on the roof, however long ago it was. 

Before….  _ no.  _

He scrambles to untangle his hand from the blankets covering him, rolling up the too-long sleeve draping his arm and staring at the word that now looked to be inked in black on his wrist. 

_ Peter _ . 

His soulword. Only a single word, and simple. It's his own name — something he’d been forced to deal with and hear every day his entire life. Every new person he introduced himself to, he had to brace himself for the possible impact of his life being changed forever if they only repeated his name back to him in just the right way. 

He’d been terrified about finding his soulmate his entire life, but in a mostly good, excited way. He’d never imagined it would be like this.

He’s still staring at it, heart thumping wildly, when a voice chimes from in front of him.

“It’s not going to change because you stopped staring at it, you know.”

Peter jumps, unable to help himself, head snapping up at the voice. He’d been so engrossed in his staring that he’d completely tuned out his surroundings. He hadn’t even heard Stark come in. That, and, you know. Maybe some instinctual fear played a part in it. He’d only been running from and pestering him for years, and he always knew that he was dangerous. He can’t help the fact that he instinctively goes into fight or flight mode at the mere sight or sound of him. The adrenaline that was just starting to fade comes rushing back.

Stark must be able to see it, because he puts his hands up in what’s probably supposed to be a placating gesture, except it only makes Peter flinch. The classic “I surrender, I’m unarmed,” sign, except it’s not reassuring on Stark. Not when Peter knows that his second best weapons are his hands, and that he could call his suit to form around them at any time and take him out before he could blink. 

Perceptive as he is, he sees that, too, and he lets out a little sigh before dropping his hands. “I know how this looks, but it’s not whatever you’re thinking hard enough about to scare yourself with. I’m not going to hurt you, Peter-“

At his name, Peter jolts a little, eyes traveling back to his wrist. Stark stops, frowning a little. “What?”

“It… tingled,” Peter murmurs, eyes wide, and blushing slightly at his own reaction, unable to help himself. 

Stark raises an eyebrow, looking surprised. “Your soulword?” He moves to step toward him, then hesitates, seeming to think better of it. “I…  _ may  _ I see it?” 

In another circumstance, it might be funny, the way he so obviously had to stop himself from just doing it without asking, the real concentration the words seem to take. He’s tempted to say no, not only to see the reaction but because he genuinely doesn’t want Tony Stark that close to him. And yet… when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out, and he finds himself nodding instead, extending his arm as if to let him see but still keep him as far away as possible.

Stark paces towards him, slowly, and Peter has the fleeting thought that the slow, controlled movements are probably supposed to be reassuring, but instead it just makes him look more predatory than he even normally does, like he’s stalking him like a wounded animal he’s preparing to attack instead of soothe, movements deceptively slow and gentle until the claws sink in. 

He braces himself as if for a strike when he reaches out to grab his wrist, and still jumps a little when he feels the fingers close around it. Stark is quite obviously not wearing the suit -- he’s been in just sweatpants and a tee shirt since he came in, with no signs of calling it to him -- yet he still half-expected the cool feeling of its metal against his skin. He doesn’t expect the warmth of Stark’s finger’s, long and calloused, wrapping around his wrist and cradling it with all the gentleness of a lover and none of the strength that he can feel and just  _ knows  _ is lurking beneath the surface. 

He certainly doesn’t expect it to be soothing, or to enjoy the way, for a split second, his skin tingles again under his touch. His fingers brush just lightly over the word on his wrist, and he inhales sharply at the feeling. 

That’s his second mistake. Their suits are made to contain their scents, meaning that breath is the first time he catches a whiff of Stark’s scent, and  _ fuck  _ \-- it’s heady. He gets the scent of motor oil and grease first, which almost throws him for a second, but then it’s followed by something metallic, ashy, and something musky that he can’t put a finger on, something distinctly just  _ Tony  _ and  _ alpha  _ and-

He’s started to lean forward unconsciously, getting close enough that Stark looks up, brow furrowed, and the thoughtful expression on his face is replaced with surprise as he blinks at how close their faces are. “Peter?” 

His voice, so often associated with fear and pain, with the word  _ again  _ and the feeling it induces, is enough to get through to him and snap him out of the haze of thoughts and something dangerously close to lust. He jerks his arm back and goes to scramble out of the bed, only making it as far as the closest wall before he meets resistance. His eyes drop to the source of it and fury and fear war in his chest as he spots the little chain disappearing up the inside of his pant leg and trailing back to the leg of the bed. 

Stark heaves a sigh, shoving his hands through his hair. “Peter, please come sit back down.”

Despite the  _ please _ , the words ring like an order, and he grits his teeth as he fights against every instinct that tells him to obey. “Why? What was the point in putting me on a leash if I’m not allowed to even go to the end of it?”

“You’re not- it’s not like that,” he protests. “I was afraid that you’d try to run before we could have a proper conversation, so yes, I chained you. I’ll make it go away if you just  _ sit back down _ .” 

Something in his chest physically hurts at the mix of pleading and command in the words. The omega in him aches to listen, to do whatever it takes to please his alpha, even if it’s just as simple as talking. But the stubborn part of him -- and the part that has spent so long resisting that he can’t help fearing the outcome of doing so, of letting his guard down and finding any hint of kindness to be an awful trick -- forces him to hold his ground. 

He was raised with the idea, as most are, that to hurt one’s own soulmate is tantamount to committing the worst kind of crime you could think of, and for most, especially depending on how strong the bond is at that particular point, it was literally as painful as hurting yourself. Only a true monster would consider such a thing, but if there was a time to do it, it was while the link was fresh, before a real bond could set in and form between the two. It would hurt the least, then, in just about every way, and deniability was the most plausible then. 

So, yeah, forgive him for half-expecting something horrible to happen. But this was  _ Tony Stark _ he was thinking about, that he somehow had ended up bonded to. He’d killed a man who had practically raised him and kept his company from falling into bad hands until he was ready to take over without blinking in pursuit of power. And, while maybe a bit more rightful, some of the details of what he’d done to the terrorists that kidnapped him so long ago could still be found on dark corners of the internet. And to say that some of the things were downright devilish would still be an understatement. If there was ever a man that was monstrous enough to do it, it was Stark.

What would a man like him want with a soulmate, anyway? He probably saw him as a liability. And that wasn’t even considering all the things he’d done to get on his nerves since becoming Spider-Man. He had to hate him. He couldn’t possibly want him as a soulmate. They were enemies! He certainly wasn’t what Peter was hoping for. Even if he is strong enough that Peter wouldn’t ever have to worry about hurting him… and smart enough that he could actually learn something from him… and he smells sooo good-

“ _ Peter.” _

He snaps back to reality. He’d obviously zoned out for a minute, but he doesn’t even acknowledge it, the possibility of Stark having said more that he didn’t hear, in favor of just shaking his head and continuing on like it didn’t happen. “I think I’ll stay right here. What did you do with my suit, Stark?”

The alpha stares at him for a moment, lips pressed together in a thin line, mind obviously working in high gear. “Safe,” he says simply. “You needed medical attention, and your identity should stay as secret as possible, so I changed you before I brought you here. It should be cleaned, by now, and put safely away until you’re ready for it again.”

He doesn’t allow himself to think through the full implications of that statement, not right now. All he knows right now is that he needs to get out of here before something bad happens, and on the off chance he can convince Stark of that, he needs to try. “Well, I’m ready for it now. I’d like to  _ leave  _ right now, actually.” 

Stark frowns at him. “I would much prefer if you would at least stay in the hospital wing overnight. You hit your head pretty hard-”

“I’ll be fine,” Peter interrupts, shortly. You  _ hit my head ‘pretty hard’ off a brick wall, Stark. Not me. Just say it.  _ Not that he’s even concussed, he’s sure. Not with his stellar healing abilities and the fact that that clearly wasn’t what Stark had been trying to do. He’s got a ring of bruises around his throat to prove that much. “Stop making excuses. Are you going to keep me here or not?”

Bold words, especially in these circumstances. They might seem bolder if his voice wasn’t trembling so much. Because of course it was. His strength is deserting him just when he needs it most. 

Of course he’s scared. He’s terrified. But he has to know. He doesn’t particularly want to -- doesn’t want to know if this is where Stark finally kills him, or if he’s playing the long game and keeping him prisoner. And what’s worse is that there isn’t anything he can do about it. There’s nothing anyone can do about it now, really. Their soulmarks match. Stark as good as owns him now. Legally, even if it wasn’t someone as untouchable as Tony Stark, there’s nothing anyone could do for him. And God knows Peter wouldn’t be strong enough to kill his own soulmate, even if he thought he could win that fight. And he knows he can’t. Again, he’s got the necklace of bruises to prove it. 

Stark lets out a long breath, contemplating him for a moment, something unreadable clearly at work behind his dark eyes. Then he waves his hand, and to Peter’s surprise, the chain around his ankle melts away. “Go, then, if you want to,” he says at last. “I won’t stop you. But when you need me, you know where to find me.” He stands, just like that, and heads towards the door. 

Peter stares after him, hardly able to believe it. This had to be a trick… right? “What about my suit?” he prods, taking a cautious step forward. 

“It’ll be waiting for you at home.” He opens the door. “If you’re not too stubborn, one of my drivers will take you home. Or just take the subway, if you insist. The elevator is down the hall, to the left.” And with that, he leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving Peter staring after him in shock. 

He waits a long few minutes before daring to try and follow. Then, he walks over to the door, trying it. It opens easily. 

He shuts it again. He still doesn’t trust that it’s not a trap. 

He goes over to the window instead. He still has enough fluid in his webshooters to get home. And there’s no point in worrying about swinging out of the suit, now. As long as he stays high enough in the air, there’s no way anyone can recognize him. And the person who controls all the cameras already knows his identity, now. 

He casts one last look at the door Stark disappeared through. Some part of him aches to follow, but he restrains himself. He’d probably just get himself lost; this tower is massive. Besides, if he goes after him, their next encounter might not be so lucky. 

He knows this isn’t over, but he isn’t ready for the next part just yet. So he does the only thing he can do. 

He turns back to the window, and jumps. 

~~~

Tony slides down the wall beside the door as soon as it closes behind him.

God, that was so bad. It didn’t go as badly as he’d pictured and yet it had still managed to go horribly wrong.

At least there hadn’t been any screaming. Or crying. Or begging. God, if he’s started begging again, he doesn’t know what he would have done. Though it was kind of touch and go there at the end. 

The kid is just so… scared. He felt like he was walking on eggshells the whole time, and he still managed to terrify him. 

He hadn’t expected anything less, but it’s still so  _ frustrating _ . 

Legally, he could have made him stay. He knows that. But he also knew that that wasn’t going to get them anywhere. It would just make Peter feel like a prisoner.

They’re already off to a pretty terrible start, but if there’s any way to make things worse, that would be it. So he let him go, even if it hurt something deep inside him. 

He just has to wait for Peter to come back to him. He has to have time to reflect on things and decide that he wants him on his own. That he’s willing to at least try to hold a conversation with him not full of accusations and tangible tension and fear. There’s nothing Tony can do to force that, no matter how much he might want to try. 

Give him a little bit of time at home. To go back to his aunt, his life, and put things in perspective. The bond would do the rest. It’s already calling out to Tony, and he has more self-control than almost anyone he’s ever met. He can’t imagine what it will feel like for Peter. 

He just has to exercise that self control for the next few days. He’s almost sure he can. 

_ Almost _ . 

Besides, he has a lot more ways to soothe his raggedy nerves and obsession than Peter will. Things to do, people to kill, and really, a lot more access to Peter’s life than Peter has to his. He’ll just keep an eye on him from afar and make sure he’s safe and sound until Peter is ready to come back to him on his own. 

Surely it can’t be more than a few days… right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I hope everyone is doing alright in these crazy times. My world is a bit of a shitshow, don’t know about you all, but maybe that’s just the US for you.
> 
> I hope you guys know the amount of procrastinating I’ve done on school work to keep writing this story. I’m just as hooked as some of you seem to be. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos, and general love and support! Even if I don’t see anything from you I appreciate you. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger. It would have been massive otherwise.

It is more than a few days, but not by much. 

To say that he’d mostly put their meeting out of his mind would be… well, a flat out lie, if he’s being honest. Frankly, he’s spent every free moment practically stalking Peter from a distance. Having men assigned to follow and protect him, watching him himself through the cameras as he goes about the city and during his patrols. 

Because of course he’s still patrolling. He wasn’t lying when he told Peter his suit would be waiting for him at home; he’d repaired and done some minor tweaks to it before having it deposited by a drone on the young omega’s bed, but he’d made sure it was returned, all the same. He’s a man of his word, after all, if nothing else. And he hadn’t interfered with his patrols at all, besides monitoring them closely now. Even when the boy interfered with some of his operations. Even if it was pretty irritating. 

He’d also began making some basic changes around the tower. Peter is his soulmate; whether they like it or not, nothing either of them will do can change that. So he may as well start reflecting it. He doesn’t want him finally deciding to come after him and being shot down by one of his numerous security measures. 

So he inputs Peter’s name and DNA into all of the security, and decreases the safety measures around his personal floors of the tower from above, just in case he decides to come swinging in randomly instead of taking the more normal way up. And on the off chance he actually does decide to take the normal way, he makes sure his name is added to his list of personal contacts, people that are allowed to see him without an appointment and have access to his private elevator to his floors whether he’s there or not. 

On his actual floor, he starts setting up a room for him, making sure he has a place to go if he needs it. He doesn’t want to discourage him from showing up by thinking that they have to be sleeping in the same bed immediately; and frankly, he thinks that’s probably a bad idea. He only has so much self control, for starters. But there’s also his night terrors to consider, and he hasn’t slept regularly beside anyone in years, and… yeah, until they’ve gotten to talk in some detail, that’s probably not a fantastic idea. Besides, he wants him to have his own space, to some extent, even if it is where he can keep an eye on him. And he’s still young yet; he may want to have friends over, or at least a personal space to keep the stuff for his hobbies. Tony doesn’t have to be seeing him every second of every day, after all. He just needs to know that he’s safe and taken care of. Preferably in his space, where he’s sure it’s secure, and he’s not much more than a flight of stairs away if something were to happen. 

As it turns out, maybe he needn’t have worried so much about the first part. 

He hadn’t really considered, admittedly, even for all his genius, that meeting his soulmate might have some physical effects on the young omega. Some…  _ very  _ physical effects. At least, he doesn’t until Peter comes crashing in through his window. 

He might have had more of a heads up if he was still stalking him quite as intensively. But the need started to fade a little after the first few days, when he started to figure out more about Peter’s routine: who he was with, what he was doing, whether his family and friends were trustworthy, the area he was living was safe, that he was eating, that he had everything he needed. And for the most part, everything checked out. His friends were clean; his aunt was busy but seemed like a good woman; he lived in a safe enough neighborhood… So by the weekend, he’d backed off, just a little, starting to mainly check in on him at different intervals, and only really watching actively when he went on patrol. 

That was his first mistake, probably. 

The second was abandoning his normal post watching him almost altogether on Saturday night, when he had company show up unexpectedly. 

It’s his own fault, of course. He has precious few people he trusts in the world, and most of them have almost equal access to his security, his information, that he does. So of course, one of them was bound to notice the changes he’d made to his security. 

The third was letting that company stay long enough to notice something was seriously up. 

He’d say the fourth was having a drink, but the thing is, alcohol doesn’t really affect him anymore, not since the serum. He still occasionally finds himself drinking socially, or reaching for a glass of something strong when he’s particularly stressed or emotionally in turmoil about something, but it’s more of a placebo than anything now. The motion and familiarity of it soothes him more than the alcohol ever could, especially now. 

So yeah, he has a drink in his hand when he opens the balcony door, and blinks in surprise when he sees Rhodey, his suit melting away as he takes the invitation to come inside. “I thought you were in California.”

“And I thought alcohol didn’t do anything for you anymore.”

Tony shrugs, taking a long drink of the whiskey in his hand, heading back to the kitchen to refill it. “It doesn’t. I just like the taste.”

“Bullshit. You drink when you have something on your mind.” Rhodey follows him back inside, tilting his head and watching him fiddle with the bottle. “This have anything to do with the kid you added to the security system?”

Tony glances up at him, surprised for just a moment before he shrugs. “Am I getting so easy to read?”

“It’s not a far leap to make. Though the alcohol indicates it’s something bigger than I thought.” Rhodey watches him. “You know I prefer you only set up dangerous traps like this with backup on hand. Why are you trying to make my job harder?” 

“Maybe I just like inspiring you to randomly drop in on me. Making your job harder is the only way I get to see you, honey bear. You know I get lonely,” Tony deadpans, deflecting. On the inside, his mind races. He trusts Rhodey with his life, that’s for certain. But is he ready to reveal his hand so soon? He could, but where’s the fun in that?

Rhodes scowls at him. “Tony… really. Come on. Who is he?” 

He shrugs and sips his whiskey. “He’s Spider-Man.”

Rhodey’s eyeshadows shoot up on his forehead. “Really. So you thought the best course of action now that you’ve figured out his identity was to make it easier for him to break into your building?”

“Well, he’s also my soulmate, so.” Tony quirks a shoulder again. “Yeah.”

“That’s all well and good, Tony, but you know how I feel about-... wait. What?” The words seem to take a long moment to fully register, and he’s halfway through beginning to lecture Tony about stupid, unnecessary risks just to make captures with a flair when he realizes exactly what he’d said. “He’s your soulmate?”

“Yep.”

“He’s barely an adult.”

“It’s not like I chose it, Rhodey.” Tony sighs, setting his glass down and folding up his sleeve just enough to expose his wrist, the tender skin where the previously ghostly words are now etched in stark black. “Look.”

Rhodey carefully takes his arm to get a better look, then lets out a low whistle as he releases it and leans back. “Damn. I can only assume it didn’t go well?”

“Well, I almost killed him before he said it, so you could say that.”

Rhodey settles down on one of the stools and motions for a glass, apparently deciding that he needed alcohol to continue this conversation. Tony doesn’t blame him. He slides a tumbler across to him and continues as Rhodey pours himself a glass, telling him the full story of the hunt and chase and the revelation as they drink. 

“He’s afraid of me now, of course,” Tony murmurs. “But then, who isn’t, really.” He sighs. “I don’t know what to do, Rhodey.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda a shitty situation, Tones. I don’t know.” He shakes his head, swirling the remains of his whiskey around the glass with a thoughtful look. “Is he here, then?”

“No. I released him Sunday.”

Rhodey looks surprised. “ _ Why  _ would you do that?”

“He didn’t want to be here, Rhodey. He wanted to go home.”

“This  _ is  _ his home now.” 

“Maybe legally. But that’s not exactly the way to gain his trust, is it?” 

“So? He's your soulmate. Legally, you’re responsible for him now. As his alpha and his elder, concern for his safety should come before anything else. Besides, he’s a liability in about twelve different ways out there. Did you ever consider that?”

“Of course I did! But keeping him prisoner here isn’t going to solve anything. He has to come to me on his own, Rhodey. It doesn’t mean anything if he doesn’t want it. And right now I just want to give him enough time for him to realize I’m not going to murder him outright. He’s already scared of me; any kind of pushing on my part is going to make that worse instead of better, and that’s not what I want.”

Rhodey exhales a long breath, rubbing his forehead. “Yeah, alright. Whatever you say. You’re a reckless, romantic fool at heart, you know that? Just watch yourself, Tony. And you might have to consider the possibility that keeping this...  _ arrangement  _ isn’t going to benefit either of you, let alone both of you.” 

Tony shakes his head. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Believe me, my tender heart already hurts,” he deadpans, joking to cover up the fact that it’s not that far from the truth. The bond has a serious pull, even unconsummated, and were he a lesser man in terms of strength of will, things might be looking very different right now. He doesn’t want to acknowledge how close he is to doing something irrational anyway.

“I’m serious, Tony. You know horrible things can happen if you’re apart for too long, especially since you haven’t solidified the bond in any permanent way, yet. You’re supposed to be together more than ever at the beginning, not separate again within hours. The recoil of that is going to be-”

Glass shatters. 

They both jump to their feet. Rhodey’s suit reappears in an instant, but while Tony gets up, he doesn’t summon his armor. There was no alarm before the glass broke, which means…

Tony jogs out to the living area with Rhodey hot on his heels. They both stop at the sight. 

It’s Peter — of course it’s Peter, no one else would have been able to get so close or so high up without the alarms going off. And the sight of him makes Tony’s instincts  _ scream _ . 

He’s on the floor in a pile of broken glass, wearing the Spider-Man suit, blood leaking from cuts and various injuries on his body. His eyes are drawn to a particularly nasty looking split on his leg, and for a moment he sees red. 

Rhodey’s hand on his shoulder steadies him, giving it a gentle squeeze that snaps him back into reality. “Bad,” he completes, finishing his thought from the table. “I told you it was going to be bad.” He heaves a sigh. “I’ll start on cleanup. You take care of your boy.” And with that, he flies out. 

Tony spends another moment just staring, unsure how to respond to that for a moment. Peter actually  _ is  _ his boy. Weird. 

Then he jumps into action, crossing the floor to him. He’s not wearing shoes, having been in the tower for hours and not intending to go back out, so he lets the suit form just around his feet and ankles, so he can walk on the shattered glass without worry as he approaches him. “Peter? Are you alright?”

The younger man’s head snaps up. “Mr. Stark?” he asks, sounding almost tentative, lenses on the suit indicating his eyes are wide. He’s almost glad he can’t see them, knowing those Bambi eyes would ensnare and distract him in a second. 

He wants to tell him to drop the formalities, but it seems like there’s bigger problems at hand right now. “That’s me,” he says instead, forcing a light little half-smile so he doesn’t scare him, furious as he feels. “C’mon, let’s get you out of all this glass, yeah?”

He almost expects the boy to resist, but instead his body practically melts into Tony’s as soon as he reaches for him. He’s surprised, for a moment, and has to readjust his grip to actually take his full body weight instead of just helping him up. He scoops him up, carrying him out of the mess and back into his bathroom. He needs a place to set him where he can get him cleaned up and assess his injuries, and in the middle of the room with all the broken glass seems like a bad idea. 

Peter doesn’t move except to curl a little tighter into his chest, and he suddenly realizes the boy is shivering against him. That cold fury rises up in his chest again, but he forces it down, forcing himself not to focus on it, because if he feeds it right now it’ll grow until he can’t hide it and even a hint of it might terrify his young soulmate even more than he already has. And right now he needs him not to be afraid as much as possible, so he can get him taken care of with minimal fighting. 

Not that Peter is fighting. In fact, he’s frighteningly pliable in his hands. He sits him on the bathroom counter, gently, tilting his head back to him and watching the lenses widen and close like his eyes are flickering open and closed, in and out of focus. That’s not good.

“Peter.” The lenses flare and fix on him. “I gotta take the suit off to check these injuries out, alright?”

The little whimper that comes from his throat goes straight through him in more ways than one. “Don’t… can’t take it…”

He isn’t sure what he means for a minute, but when he understands, it makes his chest ache. “I’m not taking it. Did I take it from you last time?” Peter shakes his head. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. I can’t do that like this, alright?” The lenses flicker again. “Peter?”

Too late. The boy slumps forward into his arms with a little groan. Tony jumps to catch him, pulling off the mask and frowning when he realizes he’s passed out. Great.

Well, at least it makes his job easier, if not happier. 

He moves him to the floor, knowing he won’t be able to effectively hold him up and check him over. Carefully, he gets the suit off again, draping it over the hamper for him to deal with later. It’s going to need cleaning, and a whole list of repairs again. Does he deal with that level of damage to his suit and bodily injuries every time he goes out as Spider-Man? No wonder it takes him so long between patrols sometimes. 

From there, he fishes out a first aid kit from somewhere, too focused now to pay much attention to anything besides the unconscious omega on his floor, and sets to work. He has Jarvis scan him so he’s sure he doesn’t miss anything and that he’s not in immediate danger. He’d take him to the hospital wing if necessary, though he’d rather not do that again. 

It doesn’t seem to be. There’s a lot of blood and embedded, little shards of glass, but overall the injuries are superficial. Only the cut on his leg looks particularly bad. He probably won’t be able to walk properly until it heals, but Tony isn’t worried about his ability to clean it, so he sets to work. 

It’s a tedious process, carefully picking out all the little shards of glass in his skin and then delicately as possible cleaning all his wounds. First with peroxide, sanitizing them, and then getting a warm rag from the tub and effectively sponge-bathing him. He was covered in blood, sweat, and probably some other things Tony didn’t want to acknowledge. He leaves his underwear on — a pretty little pair of panties that don’t leave much to the imagination, though he can hardly focus on that right now with bigger problems obviously at hand — but otherwise cleans him thoroughly before taking off his shirt and draping him in it. It’s huge, goes down to the omega’s knees nearly, but it’s got to be warm and it’s clean and it satisfies that little possessive rumbling inside him, seeing him in his clothes, smelling the way their scents mix. Peter’s is just so soft and sweet — like warm vanilla, with a hint of something that might be strawberries, maybe his shampoo, and something else distinctly  _ omega  _ and  _ Peter  _ that calls to him, though he wouldn’t dream of doing anything about it while Peter is asleep. 

He washes his hands and makes quick work of cleaning up most of his mess before returning to scoop the omega up. He’s suddenly extremely thankful for his foresight when he realizes he has a place to take him that isn’t his room, and that he’s actually going to get to put it to good use. 

He carries Peter to the room he’d began setting up for him, depositing him on the bed and watching him for a moment. He’s just moving to tuck him in when there’s a quiet tap on the doorframe. 

“How is he?” Rhodey asks, quietly, seeming to realize he’s not awake. 

“He passed out before we could talk at all,” Tony admits. “So I have no idea what happened to him or how he’s feeling. But I cleaned him up and took care of his wounds. He’s not in any immediate danger.”

Rhodey nods. “I finished cleaning up the mess and blocked off the hole. It’s not gonna be good, of course, you’ll need it professionally fixed, but it’s not a gaping hole now.”

“Thanks, Rhodey.” Exhaustion suddenly slams into him, and he sighs, putting a hand to his head. 

Rhodey senses it immediately. “I think it’s time for you to get some rest, man. I know you’re superhuman now and all, but you need sleep still.”

“I know. I just…” Hardly ever sleep. Hardly did in the first place. He does even less, now that his body actually requires less of it, but these past few days… well. Rhodey is right; the recoil effects of this are nothing to scoff at. 

“I know.” He claps him on the shoulder. “I’m going down to my room for the night. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tony just nods. He waits for him to disappear, the door closed behind him, before turning back to the bed. He reaches down to tuck Peter in, and is surprised when a hand closes around his wrist, stronger than he had expected.

He tries to pry his hand off as gently as he can, but the omega is having none of it, apparently, grip tightening to the point he can feel the finger-shaped bruises starting to form. A quick glance at his face is enough to confirm that Peter isn’t actually awake. He’s just instinctively seeking him, whether for his heat or by scent or maybe their bond. 

It doesn’t really matter. Awake or not, if he wants him to stay, then he’s not going anywhere. 

Getting into bed with Peter is probably his final mistake, but it feels too damn right to regret it. 

At least until one of them wakes up screaming, and things begin to spiral again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I'm glad to see everyone has been enjoying this story so far! I've certainly got some things in mind for it the longer we go on.
> 
> Now lets start working on earning that E rating, shall we? 
> 
> (Slight disclaimer: I know everyone has different ideas in mind with ABO, but my personal headcanon for ABO is typically that betas are born as we are used to, alphas have male genitalia, and omegas have female -- at least down below. So. You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.)
> 
> Other than that, I have nothing to say really. Don't want to spoil anything, but I hope you enjoy!

Tony is so used to the way he wakes up screaming that he automatically assumes it’s him. So it takes a minute to process the facts; that yes, his heart is pounding; yes, he feels adrenaline, the familiar fight or flight reflex, coursing through him, but the pain, the memory of the nightmare, isn’t there. Just a warm body pressed up against him and breathing fast and-

_ Shit.  _ It’s Peter. 

He barely has a moment to register the fact that Peter is actually pressed up against him, that they’ve apparently gotten much closer through the night and that he frankly can’t believe the pressure of Peter’s body against his hadn’t fed into his own night terrors or caused him to wake up at all. But then Peter gasps and jerks in his arms again and he refocuses on the problem at hand quickly. 

He lets go of the omega when he jerks, realizing his eyes are open, pupils blown wide with fear — an effect of the dream more than seeing him, he hopes. 

For a moment, they’re frozen, just staring at each other. Tony feels the nearly overwhelming urge to reach for him, but he doesn’t, not wanting to scare him even more. 

Finally, Peter refocuses a little, eyes flickering around the room again. “Where- where am I? What did you do to me?”

He makes sure to keep his voice soft and steady, not wanting to start him more. “Nothing, Peter. Do you remember crashing in through the side of the tower?”

His eyes go even wider for a moment. “I- oh my God. I didn’t mean to, I-“

He holds up a hand. “It’s alright. It’s already fixed. But you crashed in and passed out right around the time I got to you. I just took care of your injuries and cleaned you up as best I could.”

Peter just stares at him. His eyes are almost comically wide as he seems to try to put all of the details together. He looks around the darkness of the room again, then glances down at himself. “So… now we’re in your room?” he asks, tentatively. 

“No. We’re in yours.” Another confused look, so he elaborates. “I started setting up a room for you after… the other day. I intended to put you to bed tonight and let you rest, but you wouldn’t let me go.” He lifts up his hand, showing him the ring of bruises around his wrist and pillow marks from where Peter had clung to it and subsequently had been laying on it for hours. 

Peter flushes after a moment. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he murmurs, unable to meet his eyes.

“Hey.” They’d talked this long without him running or freaking out, so he takes a chance, reaching out to tilt his chin up. “Don’t be. We should just… get some more rest. I’ll leave you be, if you want.” He moves to sit up. 

“No!” Peter’s body slams up against his chest, surprising him. “I mean… stay,” he mumbles, voice muffled by Tony’s shirt. “Please. I just… it  _ hurts,  _ Mr. Stark. I… I  _ need _ you to stay.”

Tony wraps his arms around him, gently but firmly, pulling him tight against him. “Then I’m not going anywhere.” It’s a relief, frankly, to be given permission not to, because Tony feels the exact same way. He hadn’t realized precisely how much their separation was hurting him until the seemingly massive hole in his chest felt filled waking up next to him. 

Peter just nods against his chest, arms tight around his back. The weight of the smaller boy is comforting, nice and warm and solid against him. Any worries he has of hurting him just seem to melt away with him so comfortably wrapped around him like this. How could he possibly have a nightmare with this sweet thing holding him tight?

How could he possibly stay  _ awake, _ seems like the better question. Within a few minutes, he’s out like a light again.

~~~

Peter doesn’t last long, either. 

He doesn’t know what possessed him, honestly. He doesn’t remember consciously deciding to come to the tower. He barely remembers patrolling, just the getting hurt and the sensation of panic, Spidey sense telling him if he didn’t get out of that situation  _ right now  _ something horrible was going to happen and that he needed to get somewhere  _ safe _ , and then-

And then he’d apparently crashed through the side of Stark tower. Because this was  _ the  _ safe spot now, apparently, though he hadn’t consciously decided that.

He hadn’t consciously decided anything, really. Instinct and subconscious had completely taken over.

And apparently, they were still in control, because how the fuck else would he have ended up pulling Tony Stark into bed with him? Or  _ begging  _ him to stay? 

When he woke up screaming, the response had originally been at the visions of the nightmare, the green and orange still flashing behind his eyes. But the terror lingered when he realized that there was another villain entirely laying  _ right beside him.  _

But then the initial panic faded, and his own body returned to betraying him. Panic and relief somehow flood him simultaneously when Stark says he’ll leave, and he opens his mouth to agree, though that’s not what comes out, and  _ curse this fucking bond _ . Like the pain and physical illness that have tormented him this week haven’t been enough. 

And yet there’s none of that now that Stark is pressed up beside him. In fact, he falls back asleep easier and rests better than he has in… years. Since Ben’s death, at least. Saying this week is hardly sufficient, considering he barely slept at all, and the trend of horrible sleep has been happening forever, now.

Surprisingly, though they sleep straight into the morning after that, Peter wakes up first. 

For a long moment, before reality comes rushing back, it almost feels… good. One of Stark’s arms is securely wrapped around him, keeping him close, and Peter has nestled into his bare chest in his sleep. He’s warm and solid and his scent is just so  _ nice _ up close like this. Relaxed and protective and strong and just pure  _ alpha _ -

And  _ shit.  _ Peter's eyes flutter open and he moves to stretch automatically before realizing his legs are wrapped tightly around one of Stark's, hips pressed right up against him. He can feel Stark’s morning wood pressing against his stomach, almost terrifyingly large, and firm against him in a way he can’t ignore. And apparently, his body can’t, either, because when he shifts again, he can feel that he’s not entirely unaffected either. Between the effect of the bond and their time apart, and the fact that his body  _ knows  _ this is his soulmate, that he’s warm and comfortable and safe, even if his mind isn’t quite convinced of it… well, maybe it was only to be expected, but he is  _ soaked. _ And scent aside, if the dampness he can feel on his thighs is any indication, there won’t be any hiding it when Stark wakes up. It isn’t exactly being contained. 

Peter swallows thickly and lets out a shuddering breath.  _ Fuck.  _ What is he supposed to do now? Lay here, pretend to be asleep, and see what happens? Or does he risk trying to move and clean up before Stark wakes up, and maybe wake him sooner in the process?

Too late. He should have realized Stark would be a light sleeper. His squirming around had caused Stark to start to as well, and he must feel the same thing as Peter, because he hears his breath catch as the movement stops abruptly. 

It’s silent for a moment, and Peter just hides his face in his chest, unsure what else to do. Then, after a moment, Stark’s voice: “Peter?”

Cheeks flaming, but knowing he’s been caught, Peter tilts his head just enough to peer up at him. “Uh…”

Stark’s face is only inches above his, close enough his warm breath causes the curls on Peter’s forehead to flutter. He can smell it, too, though even his morning breath isn’t that bad — and it’s completely overpowered by his scent, anyway, as it continues to grow stronger, arousal and curiosity and something that might even be nerves and resignation mixed in. To his horror, Peter’s seems to grow stronger in response as well — fear and arousal and growing emotions of curiosity and desire all in turmoil. 

Again, the silence stretches for a long minute as they seem to search each other’s faces — Peter almost desperately, and Stark seeming to be calculated but undeniably curious.

Finally it’s Stark who breaks the silence. “I’m… I’ll leave,” he says shortly, looking away as he starts to sit up a little.

The words spark panic deep in his chest again, though he tries not to show it. Yeah, he’s terrified, that much is undeniable. But he doesn’t want to go back to feeling the way he did the week they were apart. He could barely function. And it’s going to be worse now that he’s been so close to him, he’s sure of it. 

“You’re going to leave me like this?” The words come out quietly, tentative and scared, but he forces himself to speak all the same. “Is that my punishment for leaving?” Why does he sound so small? Why does he shrink in fear even talking to him out of the suit but still feel so safe laying beside him? 

The nerves that feel like they’re gripping his chest are all the worse for the fact that he isn’t that far off from what could be true. He knows enough to know that the moment their marks changed color that he became Stark’s. Not even the law could come between them, and Stark  _ is  _ the law, now, so even more so than anyone else, he’s completely at his mercy. He could do whatever he wanted to him and no one would care. Even if someone did, they couldn’t do anything.

And, yeah, the fact was, scared or not, he’d been an asshole the last time they met. Their fight and everything that occurred before they knew they were soulmates could be excused. But after… Stark is well within his legal rights to punish him. Even if there was someone to enforce them on him, they wouldn’t stop him. 

Stark stops, letting out a little breath and looking down at him. Confusion is the prominent emotion in his scent, now, though the arousal is still undeniable. “No. I hadn’t intended to punish you for leaving. I’m sure the bond did enough of that,” he says gently. “I just meant… I won’t stay, if you don’t want me to. I’m not going to force you into anything just because our bodies respond naturally to each other.” 

“Why not?” Now Peter is confused. And yeah, it’s a dangerous question, but he just doesn’t understand. Tony Stark is supposed to be a monster. This behavior, none of it, none of their encounters besides the first, add up to what he’d expected and been so afraid of. “I mean… you own me now, don’t you? You could do whatever you want.”

“I can do whatever I want. That doesn’t mean I have to. And it’s all the more reason I don’t need to rush it,” Stark answers. He sits up completely, running his hands through his hair, but doesn’t move to get out of the bed. Peter doesn’t move, letting his arms and legs fall away but staying there flat beside him. “And believe it or not, I don’t take pleasure in forcing anyone to do anything. Especially things that should be pleasurable for you.” He shakes his head. “Why does it matter? Do you  _ want  _ me to punish you?”

“No- I mean, I don’t know, I just expected it, I guess.” Peter looks away. “You have good reason to. Past aside, I haven’t been…  _ good _ this past week.”

He sighs. “I let you walk away, Peter. I told you, I’ve no desire to keep you here against your will.” He pauses, glancing back down at him. “Why did you come back? Last night? And why didn’t you just come in the open balcony door, for God’s sake?”

Peter blushes again. He has no recollection of an open balcony door — or anything else, really. “I… I don’t really know. I was scared and kinda on autopilot. It just… happened. I didn’t even really realize it until this morning.”

“That’s the bond at work, then.” Stark gnaws on his bottom lip, eyes far away for a moment, and then refocuses. “You were scared and hurt. What happened?”

Peter swallows hard. He doesn’t like to talk about what he does as Spider-Man, and telling Tony Stark of all people… this morning really can’t get much crazier, can it? “I… do I have to tell you, sir?” he whispers, tentatively, avoiding his eyes. 

Stark draws in a little breath. “No. Not right now, at least.” He tilts his head, looking down at him. “Look, I just… do you want me to leave you alone? I can let you get cleaned up and make breakfast and we can pretend this didn’t happen, at least the… messy part. I really  _ just  _ want to talk without you running away, Peter. Everything else is up to you right now.” 

The  _ right now  _ doesn’t slip his notice, but for the first time, his stomach flips with something like excitement as the possessive words, instead of immediate fear. There’s a little of that, too, but not quite as intense as before. And it does make him feel better, a little bit, but…

He’s just never been so wet like this before. He can’t fathom being left like this. It  _ aches  _ for fuck’s sake, in a way he can’t even begin to place or imagine having to deal with for however long it takes. 

He swallows again, audibly, throat clicking as he looks up at Stark, who’s still watching him intently, waiting for an answer. “I… we can talk, I promise, I just… I’m  _ really  _ wet, Mr. Stark,” he whispers, tentatively, face flushing red again. 

The alpha’s pupils flare at the words, but he doesn’t immediately say anything, to his credit. “I can take care of that, Peter, if that’s what you really want. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to. No punishment here, one way or the other.” 

“Even though I deserve it?” He bites his lip.

He tilts his head a little. “Yes… unless you really  _ want  _ me to punish you.”

Peter looks away. “I don’t want you to be mad at me later,” he murmurs, unable to meet his eyes. He’s well aware of exactly how much trouble he’s caused. And getting it out of his head is going to happen… probably never. “I know I deserve it. I’ve done a lot of things. You have a lot of reason to be mad.”

Stark considers him. “I’m not mad. You do have a long list of discrepancies, though, I will admit, and I would like to discourage you from doing anything like that again… but, for right now, let’s shelve it, yeah? If me punishing you would make you feel better, then we can talk about it, after. Over breakfast. Yeah?” 

Peter just nods. He can’t pretend he’s not still scared of it, of him, but he’s kept his word thus far, so he agrees. “Yes, sir.”

“Don’t do that right now. Come on. You’re my soulmate. You can call me by my name.” He reaches out, tilting Peter’s head up towards him when he shakes his head, years of instincts telling him not to. “You can do it. Say my name,  _ Peter _ .”

The way he says his name sends a tingle down Peter’s spine and tickles his wrist. He shivers and bites his lip nervously. “Tony…”

The alpha smiles a little. “Good boy, Peter. What am I?”

“Alpha…” Just saying it makes him relax a little. This is his alpha. His body knows that, if nothing else.

“Good boy. Now tell alpha what you want.” Those eyes, so bright and unnaturally blue, flash, pinning him to the bed with a look that makes his breath falter a moment.

“Alpha… want you to… um…” He stops, squirming and biting his lip. “Want you to help me. Please.”

“So polite,” the alpha cooes gently, smiling a little and running a hand down his chest. “Help you what, omega?”

Peter shivers again, at the touch and at the sound, the way Stark-  _ Tony  _ pronounces the word, like his tongue is stroking it, almost obscenely. The thought makes his face flush bright red. It only reminds him of his needs, and he can’t bring himself to say it. “Alpha, please… I… it’s dirty… you know…” 

“I do know, Peter, but I want to hear you say it. Ask me for it, omega. Tell me what you want. There’s no shame in asking alpha to fulfill your needs.” He waits, looking down at him. 

Peter gulps. Unable to look at him, he grabs the pillow Tony had slept on, hugging it to his chest and breathing in the lingering calm scent to steady himself and let him hide his face. Then he blurts, as quietly as possible, “Please, need you to touch my pussy, alpha.” 

He hears Tony purr in response. “Good omega, telling alpha what you need. Touch your pussy, hm? Like this?” He feels the hand slide under the over large shirt he’s wearing, calloused and warm as it presses against the soaked material of his panties, cupping him. “Is this what you want?”

“No, sir, please…” Peter whines into the pillow. Of course an alpha like Tony Stark would want to tease, want the control and to make him tell him everything when he’s undoubtedly smart enough to figure it out. 

“Please, what, then, omega?” Tony’s eyes are on him, he can feel it, but he doesn’t look at him, even as the fingers stroke over the wet material, tracing the line of his slit, and his hips squirm in response. “You want me to take them off? You asked for touch, not skin on skin. You want alpha to finger you, is that it?”

Peter whines again. He doesn’t want to say no and risk Tony stopping, but that’s not what he  _ really  _ wants. “I- if you want, but I…”

“Yes…?” he prompts. “What do you want, Peter? Tell your alpha. If it’s not my fingers…” 

“Don’ wanna say it…” Peter whines, hiding his face in the pillow. He hates to admit that this whole thing is making him so much wetter, even if it’s frustrating. 

“That’s okay. I’ll just sit here and play with this while I wait, hm?” He feels two fingers pinch his little clit through the panties, rolling it between them. 

“Ah!” Peter’s back tries to arch off the bed, but the other hand is there, just above his hips and splayed across his stomach, stopping him. “Oh sir, please, ugh- I just- just want your tongue!” 

It stops, and the hands lift away. “Oh, my tongue touching you? You could’ve just said so, sweetheart.” Something warm and soft pressed against his thigh — a kiss. Then hands are at his hips, peeling the panties down and off, and a moment later, on the inside of his sticky thighs, pushing them open. Peter bends his legs automatically, but doesn’t look up. 

He feels the bed shifting as Tony gets in position, and his breath hitches, but he still doesn’t lift his face from the pillow. His hips twitch a little as the first warm breath of air touches his inner thigh, and he holds his breath, but then — nothing. 

Tony’s voice a moment later explains why. “Peter. If I wanted to not see those pretty eyes, I’d have blindfolded you. Can you look at me?” 

Peter jolts at the words, the idea of being blindfolded apparently going straight to his core if the rush of slick is any indication. He doesn’t really have much access to porn, as it’s considered distasteful for omegas, though all of them have to touch themselves occasionally, if they don’t have an alpha by the time they start their heats. Still, of course he’s had fantasies, and he’s heard of it, though he hasn’t expected it to be such a turn on right now. They always scared him more than anything. 

Still, he lifts his face from the pillow, nervously biting his lip as he looks down at him. Tony’s eyes are a deep blue, dark with arousal, face just inches from where he wants him most. 

Holding eye contact, Tony kisses the inside of his thigh, making him shiver. He smirks. “Is this what you want? You want my tongue in your little pussy?” 

Peter’s breath hitches. “Yes, alpha,  _ please _ ,” he breathes. 

Tony flashes a dangerous grin, and then he’s leaning down, and  _ oh _ , fuck- conscious thought goes immediately out the window. The way the alpha’s tongue feels, touching him  _ there _ , and he’s all wet and so sensitive, and  _ fuck.  _ It’s so different from touching himself with his fingers to get through his heat. 

Tony’s tongue is wet, in a different way from his slick, and the way it feels, is just so different from the press of a finger; it’s firm but soft, longer than his own fingers but not Tony’s, from what he’s seen, and God suddenly he can’t wait to find out how  _ those _ feel, thick but flexible and wet but warm and  _ oh fuck  _ the way it just felt on his clit-

“Alpha!” Peter keens, unable to help himself. The words are torn between a moan and a sob. It’s just too overwhelming for him. Of course he’s had an orgasm before, but it’s never come close to feeling like this, and he’s not even cumming yet. His legs shake around the alpha’s head as his hips start to squirm instinctively from the intensity. “Please, alpha,  _ please _ !”

All he gets in response is a growl that goes straight through him, and then hands wrapping around his hips, pinning him in place. He can’t help the moan that tears out of him again at the realization that he can’t move now and the feeling as the warm tongue keeps moving, teasing him for what seems like ever and lapping up all of his slick before going up and up and just  _ attacking  _ his little bud relentlessly. He barely tolerates a minute of it before he’s cumming, crying out loudly, hopelessly overstimulated with tears streaming down his face. 

He must dissociate for a minute, drifting in the pleasure, because when he comes back to, Tony is sitting beside him, gently wiping him down with a warm washcloth; first his face, then between his legs and down them, touch so light so not to hurt where he’s still sensitive. He’s shushing him gently, too, murmuring something, but his hearing hasn’t come completely back online yet for him to understand. It takes a moment for it to, but he slowly tunes in to what the alpha is saying.

“-alright, yes, see, all clean now… nice and clean… breathe for me, Peter, and calm down some, hm?” He seems to realize suddenly that Peter’s eyes have refocused and he’s actually listening, and he stops. “There you are. Are you alright? You dropped off there after you came.”

Peter blushes a little. “Yeah, I, uh… overstimulation. It happens a lot.”

“Does it, now?” Tony sounds bemused, like he’s trying not to laugh at him. 

Peter blushes deeper. “Not- like that. I just… my senses are dialed high all the time. If I get too much sensory input of any kind I can just kinda… power down for a minute or two.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Interesting. I didn’t know that,” he says, sounding actually surprised.

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me yet,” he murmurs, cheeks still red as he moves to get up. 

“I guess so,” Tony agrees. He stands up behind him. “Would you like to go get some food?”

Peter glances back at him, then looks around the room, humming a little. The mention of food has his stomach growling. He hasn’t eaten in hours, which means his stomach is… severely unhappy with him. Even if it wasn’t, he’d probably have to agree. They can’t avoid talking forever, especially after… that. 

“Uh… yeah. Food would be nice. I just… can I get some pants, first?” 

Tony blinks, like he hadn’t considered it. “Oh yeah. There’s some clothes in the dressers that will fit you. Go ahead and get in something comfy. I’ll just... wait outside.” He walks to the door, stepping out and closing it behind him with only a cursory look back.

Peter moves slowly to the nearest dresser, gnawing on his bottom lip. This room is larger and so much more grandiose and furnished than he’s used to, so it takes him a minute to find what he needs. In the end, he manages to find some clean underwear and a pair of pants. He keeps the alpha’s shirt on. He’s not cold enough to want something heavier and it smells good. 

When he’s done, he stands there for a minute, soaking it in — and psyching himself up, to an extent. There’s no going back, now, but he can still be nervous, right? He doesn’t know whether it’s really reasonable or not, now, but he still is. 

Oh well. It’s only going to get worse if he doesn’t face it. And the idea of leaving again now is too painful to even consider. 

With these thoughts in mind, he makes his way to the door. Slowly, so slowly, bracing himself for the deep dive, he opens the door. 

“Alright. I’m ready.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. I’m not dead, just dying inside. 🙃
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a bit long, partially because there was no good place to cut it off and partially because it’s been so long since I updated. So. Here you go! Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> PS — to my fellow US people, hang in there! We’re so close to this whole shitshow election being over. Hopefully this brightens your day in the meantime.

Tony’s mind is racing, a million and one thoughts warring for his focus as he waits for the omega to come out of the room. 

Last night and this morning were… a whirlwind, in his memory, already. He could hardly believe any of it had happened.

But it all happened. Peter showing up, Peter collapsing, Peter wanting him to stay,  _ twice,  _ their conversation, the  _ sex _ , fuck-

It was all everything he had expected and yet still nothing he’d expected. Terrifying but exhilarating. Hearing Peter admit how much the separation hurt. The asking him to stay. The vulnerability in his voice when he’d asked if Tony was trying to punish him by trying to leave. The way he sounded asking him to take care of him.

It was like a switch flipped, there at the end. The way his defenses seemed to suddenly and all at once come down, leaving him looking like a scared little omega facing certain doom instead of laying in bed with his soulmate. For as much as he’d spent the past week wishing to be able to talk to him and to know what was happening in his brain, that was not what he wanted to hear. 

Then there was the sex. Barely anything happened, and it was hardly fair to expect anything based off of it considering the circumstances. The whole thing had lasted less than ten minutes, from Peter asking to him coming back around after his orgasm. Yet it might be the most instinctive and fulfilling and generally mind blowing that he’d ever experienced. And everything about the omega was perfect — his taste, his movements, his sounds, his smell, his sensitivity. He loved it all. He would literally kill someone right now to do that again. 

He’d kill as many people as needed for a chance at more, at any hint of being able to expand into what they’d just started to touch on. The way he really wanted to just tie the omega to the bed and give him what he wanted-

He shakes the thoughts away as the door opens again. Peter steps out, looking up at him with a fleeting blush before avoiding his gaze and looking down. He wonders, fleetingly, if the blush is because of Peter’s thoughts or the way he can scent the response linked to his own, or if something else entirely, but then Peter is speaking and he snaps back to focus. “So, uh, where to?”

Some primal part of his brain that was still active from the past fifteen minutes nearly bursts free again, but he forces it away. “You want breakfast, right? Probably the kitchen, then.” 

Peter nods, but doesn’t move, and Tony realizes he’s waiting for him to lead the way. Right. The omega has no conscious memory of being in the tower, really, let alone knowing how to navigate it. So he places a hand on his back, right between his shoulder blades, trying to not allow himself to focus on the way his body tenses and relaxes several times under the touch, still obviously at war with himself. He just wants to touch him again, wants to guide him. Now that he’s got a taste, it feels like keeping his hands to himself physically hurts. 

It’s almost painfully quiet as they enter the kitchen. Tony takes his hand off Peter reluctantly and heads to the counter, starting a pot of coffee automatically before turning back to face his omega, now seated at the island. “Are you allergic to anything?”

Peter blinks. “No, sir.”

Tony subtly grits his teeth against the way the words seem to run straight through him, clearing his throat and turning around again. “Good. Pancakes alright then?” 

“Sure.”

And then that awkward silence again. Tony gets to work on cooking, feeling the omega’s eyes on his back, trying to think of something to say. All he’d wanted for days was to talk. Now, they’re here, right where he most wants to be, and he has so many thoughts running through his head it’s impossible to decide where to start. 

In the end, he cooks breakfast for them both without much talking at all. Only when he’s setting the plates down in front of them does he speak again. “Do you drink coffee, or…?”

“No,” Peter says quickly. “No coffee. If you have juice, that would be great. Or just water.”

Tony nods. He’d guess by Peter’s response that there’s a story behind that, but the younger man has been less than forthcoming with information so far, and he’s not sure whether that will change or not any time soon. “Okay then.”

He retrieves his coffee and a glass of orange juice for Peter, then sits across from him at the table. He wants to be able to see him easily while they talk — or don’t, who knows — and he’s not sure still how much closeness Peter is comfortable with. It seems like a stupid thought, considering they’d just been  _ almost _ as close as they could really get, but he’d still tensed at the hand on his back, and the circumstances before were pretty extenuating, so…

“Thank you,” Peter says quietly, pulling him out of his thoughts. His eyes snap up to focus on the omega.

“Of course. Don’t worry about it. It’s my job to take care of my soulmate, right?” He offers him a small smile before he can think better of the comment. 

Peter looks at him and nods slowly, face unreadable. “I guess so. You… really want me as a soulmate?” 

Tony stares at him. “Why  _ wouldn’t _ I want you as a soulmate?” Is that the reason he’d stayed away so long?

Peter flushes red in the face, looking down at his food. “Why would you? I can think of a dozen reasons. My age, my inexperience, both of my genders, the fact that we’re  _ literally enemies  _ in almost every sense. I’m a liability to you in so many ways, Mr. Stark. I know you’ve thought about it too.”

Tony frowns, watching him. “Peter, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a potential partner. And you’re not a liability. If anyone even considers coming near you, I’ll kill them flat out before they get within miles of you.” 

Peter bites his lip. “Oh? And being Spider-Man? You gave me the suit back, so you surely didn’t expect me to stop. What about the way I interfere with your… operations?”

Tony shrugs, cutting into his pancakes. “While I would admit I would one day hope to dissuade you from doing that, one way or another… frankly, what you do as Spider-Man is the least of my concerns as long as it doesn’t involve you getting hurt. I wouldn’t trust anything too important into the hands of just anyone.”

“And if I do? Get hurt, foiling a plan of yours, by one of your people? What then?” 

“Then I’ll fucking kill them,” Tony says bluntly. “I don’t care if I ruin the operation myself. If you think I’m going to let anyone touch you, Peter, in any way, you’re wrong.” A low rumble builds in his chest, emphasizing the point. 

“Oh.” Peter flushes again, looking at him as if not quite sure to believe it. “I see.”

“You don’t look like you  _ see  _ anything. You look like I backhanded you out of nowhere.” He raises an eyebrow at him. “Why is that so surprising?”

“Aside from the fact  _ you _ almost killed me a week ago?”

“That was before I knew.”

“So? Why would it change anything? Besides, you’re… you.”

“Meaning…?” Tony frowns. 

Peter keeps his eyes on his plate. “I don’t know. I figured you’d think I was a liability, like I said. Even if I wasn’t Spider-Man, I guess I just… why would you  _ want  _ a soulmate? Have to take care of and protect and have them snooping in your business or want your power and that just…”

“Seemed like something I wouldn’t take too kindly to?” Tony finishes for him. Peter flinches a little and nods. The alpha heaves a sigh, considering his words for a long moment before speaking. “Peter, I know you can’t begin to understand me, and that’s fine. You may not like me. Or trust me. That’s fine, too. But I haven’t spent my life doing these things just for the hell of it. And yes, I like being in control, in just about every possible way…” He trails off for a moment at the way the boy’s cheeks go red. He can guess what he’s thinking, but he lets it go for now despite the way it makes his instincts scream. “...and I’ll do what I need to retain my power. But I’ve spent my entire life waiting for my soulmate. Killing you or doing anything to push you away is the last thing I want to do. I went after you because the trouble you were causing was a threat to the stability of my operations, though on a small scale. Rarely did you do anything that did more than made more paperwork for me.”

“But… you were going to kill me,” Peter repeats, sounding confused.

Tony shakes his head. Jesus. He knew he had a cruel reputation but this is just ridiculous. “I was never going to kill you — not that night, at least. I just wanted to incapacitate you and blackmail you. Which I’m aware is also unpleasant, yes. But I wouldn’t have killed you unless I absolutely had to.” 

Peter doesn’t say anything for a long moment. He prods at his pancakes, looking deep in thought. It’s cute, the way his brows scrunch together when he’s thinking hard. “And… you don’t want to punish me? For being a brat, or… the things I’ve done as Spider-Man?”

And they’re back to this again. Tony takes a bite of food as he considers the question. If things had gone far enough that he had to have him brought in, there would have been some consequences, yes, he wouldn’t deny that. But it hadn’t, and now… like this… he hesitates. “Why is this such an issue for you?” he asks instead of answering.

Peter’s eyes flick to him, then away again. “I… just want to know what to expect, I guess. You’re well within your rights, both as my alpha and as… well… you. There’s nothing stopping you. Are you?”

“Are you  _ asking  _ me to?” Tony asks, just to clarify. 

Peter takes a small bite of food, taking his time chewing and swallowing it before answering. “I… I don’t know, Mr. Stark. If I was anyone else, you would, wouldn’t you? I shouldn’t be treated any differently than anyone else. And I don’t… don’t like the thought that you would harbor any anger or irritation about it but let me get away with it just because I’m your soulmate.”

Tony sighs. “If that night had gone as it was supposed to, and you’d still resisted — when I eventually would have had to bring you in and deal with you, there would have been… consequences, yes. But you being my soulmate  _ does  _ change things whether you like or understand it or not.”

Peter nods, looking away. He seems to debate for a moment before speaking again, but eventually does. “I don’t want to stop being Spider-Man, Mr. Stark.” 

“I won’t make you. As long as it doesn’t become a serious threat to your health or safety, and your identity stays a secret.” He tilts his head, watching him.

“I’ll do my best. But I can’t promise anything.”

“Well, neither can I on that front, then. I don’t want to be a dictator, kid, but I will be setting some rules, and if you break them, then I won’t hesitate to punish you for that. Particularly when it comes to Spider-Man things.” 

Peter presses his lips together. “Yes, sir. I assume you expect to see me often enough to enforce, then? Am I to move in already?” His voice is small, but not weak. Nervous, but resigned, not going to refuse. 

Tony shakes his head. “I’m not going to force you to move in immediately.” Not when that reaction and everything thus far had told him that the kid was still intensely afraid of him. “I would like you here for a least a meal a day, and I’d prefer if you stayed at least a night or two a week to get used to the place and to check in. But I recognize you’re still young, Peter. If you can still follow my rules and act with proper obedience and discretion not being in my line of sight all the time, then I don’t mind giving you time.”

Peter nods. “And right now? When will I be allowed home again?”

Tony considers it, but there’s not much of a decision to be made. Unless they wanted the bond to recoil again, they needed to stay close for a few days. “The weekend, if you would like to go. But you will stay here for the week. That gives us time to talk some things out and also get out of the stage where we should have to be worried about the bond recoiling immediately.” It’s obviously not up for debate. 

Peter doesn’t look surprised. “I understand, sir. Am I allowed to speak to my aunt? I don’t want her to worry.”

Tony waves off the request. “We’ll have to deal with her more fully at a later date, but yes. There’s no reason right now that you can’t talk to her or your friends. Preferably while I’m working.”

Peter nods slowly. “And should I assume you’re going to mark me this week?” His voice is quiet again, but he doesn’t smell afraid. Nerves, sure, but fear, not exactly. 

Still, Tony sucks in a breath at the mention. He wonders if he should pretend he hadn’t considered it. But in truth, he should have marked him at the moment they realized they were soulmates, even if they didn’t consummate at the time. God, does he want that now, though, particularly in the wake of what they’d just done. The fact that the taste of his omega still lingers in his mouth does nothing to keep him from practically salivating at the thought, though he tries not to show it outwardly.

“Yes,” he says finally. “I’m not going to be comfortable letting you back into the world until you’re properly marked. Again, you’re young, and I know you’re not entirely comfortable with me yet — so, earlier aside, the full consummation, knotting and deep scent marking can be put off if need be. But if you wish to leave at the end of the week, I’ll expect to have bitten you and surface scent marked you all over.” 

The words send a little shiver down the omega’s spine, which he sees but graciously ignores. “Yes, sir. I understand.” His voice is high again, sweet, and fuck — Tony’s own arousal had never fully gone away, but now he could smell the omega getting wet again at every word and it was  _ not helping _ . 

Forcing himself to ignore it, Tony puts his attention back on his food — at least until Peter starts talking again a few bites later. “What do you prefer that I call you, sir?”

Tony shrugs. “Alpha or sir is fine generally in a formal setting. My name, like I told you this morning, as long as it’s just us and you’re being respectful. We can talk about others, later, but for now, that’s enough.” 

“Okay… Tony.” Peter tests the word, looking at him as if to make sure it’s okay. He just nods, taking another bite of his food. “So when are you going to tell me my rules and such?”

“Eventually. Soon. But for now... lets just finish our food for the moment, first? I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.” 

Peter looks surprised. “Oh… yeah. Sure.” He turns back to his food, seeming to realize how little he’d eaten since they’d been talking so much — part of the reason why Tony refuses to continue right now, among others. He starts digging into his food again. 

He’s also having a hard time fathoming all the ideas the omega somehow had in his head. He rules with an iron fist, sure, but the thought of killing his soulmate is still repugnant to him. It explains a lot about Peter’s behavior and fear up to this point, though. Hopefully, now that he knows that’s not going to happen, things can start on the track to being a lot smoother. 

Tony finishes his food in silence and then stands up, clearing his dishes from eating and cooking and starting to wash them. Peter finishes a few minutes later, stepping up silently and depositing his in the sink before starting to dry the clean ones. With Tony’s occasional instruction, he dries and puts the dishes away as Tony cleans them. They work in nearly silent but steady sync. It’s nice. Relaxing, even.

Once Peter puts the last dish away, he turns back to Tony, and the question is clear in his eyes: now what? 

Of course, Tony is asking himself the same thing. The best place and way to talk that wasn’t a disaster waiting to happen. Finally, he says, “How about a general tour, and then we can talk more, yeah?”

The omega nods. “That sounds good, sir.”

Ignoring the way that makes his stomach twist, he nods, hanging the towel up and leading the omega around the penthouse. There’s not a whole lot to see in his personal level, all things considered; mainly just living spaces. The lounge area, the kitchen, several guest bedrooms, bathrooms, and spare offices, his personal lab, and of course his master suite. He didn’t need any fancy amenities, and he spent most of his time in his lab or his office anyway. Or downstairs doing various things, but none that he was going to tell Peter tonight. He’s still trying to make him not scared of him, and that wouldn’t help. 

He stops the tour at the room he’d started putting together for Peter, though, leaving him in the familiar spot. Peter wanders inside, looking around. He probably hadn’t gotten a good look at it before. 

“This is your space,” Tony tells him quietly. “You’re welcome to ask me to leave it at any point, or have people over here after you’ve checked with me. If you want anything or any redecoration done, let me know, and we’ll get it done.”

Peter turns back to him. “Would you really go if I asked you to leave?”

Tony shrugs. “It’s your space, so yes. I think everyone needs their own space.”

“Would you ask me to leave your room?” Peter stops, considering it. “Wait, you haven’t shown me yours, have you?”

Tony smiles dryly. “No, I haven’t. But I will if you want to see it.” God help his self control. “-but I’m more likely to try to order you in mine than kick you out.” And he has none, apparently. No filter, no self control.

Peter hardly seems to mind, though. He still looks thoughtful, like he probably didn’t even hear him, as he turns back to him and smiles shyly. “Can I see it?” 

Tony nods, stepping back out of the door. “Of course.” 

He leads the omega to the end of the hall, opening the door to his master bedroom and glancing back at Peter. The younger man walks in slowly, almost as if in a daze. He sees him inhale sharply and can only imagine what it smells like — how overwhelming it must be for him. He gives him a minute to gather himself before speaking. 

“Satisfied?”

Peter makes his way over to the wall of glass overlooking the city skyline, biting his lip. “A view fit for a king, huh?” 

Tony just smiles a little, amused. He’s not sure what exactly he’s trying to get into with that, but he’s sure it’s not something they’ll agree on, so he pushes past it. “Something like that. You like it? I can have transparent glass installed in your room, as well.”

Peter shakes his head. “Nah. It would stress me out too much.” He looks back at him, seeming thoughtful. “Am I even going to be in there enough for it to matter?”

Tony tilts his head, watching him. “You can be in there as much or as little as you want to be, Peter,” he answers, carefully. “I’m not going to try to control your every move, and I told you, it’s your space.”

“Yeah, but… you don’t want me to be with you?” Peter looks away, and Tony doesn’t have to follow his gaze to know where he’s headed. 

“Peter, I told you, I don’t want to force you to do anything. If you want to sleep with me, whenever you’re here, you’re welcome to, barring a conversation about boundaries. You can decide if you want to sleep here or in your room. I do want you with me, but my  _ wants  _ will still be here when you’re comfortable, as well.” He turns back to see the young omega standing on the other side of the bed, staring at the bedspread almost thoughtfully. He isn’t sure what he’s thinking about, but he also knows that he’s not going to get anywhere by pushing. Peter will reveal his thoughts in his own time. 

It takes a few minutes, but Peter does, speaking again without looking at him. “I don’t really know how long it will take me to be comfortable. A part of me already  _ is _ , and the rest of me is just… still so confused.” He takes a breath, finally looking up at him again, and the vulnerability Tony sees there is enough to make his breath stick in his throat. “I mean, I’ve been fighting against you for so long. I expected you to hate me. I thought you did, and then I thought that you were going to kill me… more than once. But you’ve been… thoughtful and nice to me and I just… I don’t know how to handle it. What to think. I’ve seen what you’ve done to the city and the people and the things you say and how you present yourself to everyone else but since I got here, I just… I thought I knew you were evil, and now I don’t know.” He sits down heavily on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face. “How can I know all of this and still… feel so  _ pulled  _ to you? I was terrified of you. I still, in a logical part of me, am, and know I should be. But I feel safe when I’m around you. I just don’t understand it. I don’t know how to handle it.”

Tony watches him, again listening and considering his words carefully before approaching him. This is why he’d wanted him to stay. They’d talked more this morning than they ever had before, let alone since the bond forming, and they were finally starting to get somewhere. The longer Peter is around him and starts to realize he isn’t just going to lash out at him out of nowhere, the more he’s starting to relax and open up. This is what they need, this communication. Even if Tony has no real answers for him.

He sighs, settling himself down on the edge of the bed next to him, but with about a foot of space between them, not wanting to make him uncomfortable now, when they were finally communicating. “To tell you the truth… I don’t know how to handle it, either, Peter,” he admits, after a moment of silence. “The bond works in mysterious ways, and I’m not just saying that because I don’t want to give you answers. I genuinely don’t know. It’s a very hard thing to study, not bound by the laws of science we work so well in.” Peter looks up at him at that, seeming surprised, but now is hardly the time to explain to the boy how much he’d been borderline stalking him in this past week, and thus knew so much more than he probably should; that would just freak him out more. “We are a pretty… atypical pair. But I’m not upset about it. I rather like it, actually, but then, my preconceived notions of you aren’t quite as severe as yours of me, so… it’s certainly different. I can do what I can to answer your questions, if you want to talk about some of it, but otherwise, those feelings are something you’re going to have to try to figure out on your own. I can’t change them or rationalize them for you.”

“I know, I’m not asking you to, I just…” Peter lets out a breath. “It’s crazy. It’s genuinely crazy that I can hate everything you stand for and be scared of you but still feel safe with you and want to sleep in the same bed as you and…” He stops, letting the sentence trail off, but the blush on his face is enough to tell him exactly what he’d been thinking. 

“Well, I don’t know if I’m inclined to believe it’s  _ crazy _ ,” Tony drawls with a teasing little smile. “The bond is strong, like I said, and I like to think I’m not unattractive, nor are you. Biology has its place in all of this, as well. It’s okay to be attracted to someone and not like them.”

Peter looks a little flustered. “I mean, yeah, I know, and of course you’re attractive, you’re… you, I just…”

“You keep saying that,” Tony says, amused. “Are you ever going to tell me what I  _ am _ , exactly?”

“I think you know exactly what you are, Mr. Stark. A hell of a lot more than I do.” Peter looks down. 

Tony lets out a breath. Yeah, that’s probably true, but it’s an opening to a whole other can of worms they’re not dealing with today. “Well, the point is, desire doesn’t follow logic, and never has. Bond nor science nor reason is going to do anything to change that. But if you want me, I am here, irregardless. You don’t have to be ashamed of it. And you don’t have to have come to terms with absolutely everything to feel like you have a reason to or that it’s okay to want it. Most people feel sexual attraction and can’t control to whom or when. But we don’t have to act on it until you’re ready.” Anymore than they already had, anyway. 

Peter seems to have the same thought. “Yeah…” He looks away. “I don’t know that I’m ready for, y'know, everything, but… I did like what we did. This morning. Can we try more like that, this week?” He bites his lip. 

“We can try whatever you want, Peter.” Tony just shrugs. Anything that satisfies Peter is enough for him. Giving him the closeness he craves scratches his itches just as much. 

“Well, I don’t really know what I want to try, but…” 

“We’ll work on it. I can help you.” He’s certainly got plenty of ideas. And to say that he doesn’t have the urge to do something now — to lean forward, kiss the omega, or use his alpha tone and urge him to lay down or do something right now… well, he’d be lying. But he’ll wait until it’s on Peter’s terms. 

Still, the best way to resist temptation is to take them out of the situation, and frankly, he doesn’t think they’re going to accomplish anything else in here right now. So he stands, clearing his throat. 

“Alright. Well, there’s actually one other thing I omitted on the tour, but… if you want to see it, I’ll show you.”

Peter perks up, looking up at him. “What is it?”

“My lab.” He’d mentioned it as they passed, but he didn’t let other people in there often, and hadn’t really intended to. But Peter is just as interested in science as him. Maybe it would get them somewhere -- and get them away from this increasingly sticky situation. “If you’d like to see it. I know you’re attending a speciality school, so you’ve got some interest in it, probably. Maybe you could help me with some things.” 

“Really? You think I could help you?” The kid’s whole demeanor seems to change instantly, and Tony can’t help but smile a little at the way he lights up. So he’d guessed right, and yeah, okay -- maybe the universe did have some idea of what it was doing. 

They’re still a long way from shore, but if they can figure out how to stay afloat together, well, then maybe that’s a good start. 

Tony smiles, holding out his hand. “I’m sure there’s something you can do. Come on.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo beautiful people. Now that I've emerged from the hell that is finals, I'm going to try to get some updates out for you guys! Just more character/relationship building in this one but as I'm sure you'd have guessed by the time you get to the end, the next few chapters are gonna get interesting xD
> 
> Happy Holidays to all! Please be smart and stay safe and healthy as much as you can! Love you all. <3

Tony knew he was smart when he offered to show him the lab. 

He just hadn’t expected to be blown away.

Even for as much as the kid had done, even knowing where he’s going to school, he hadn’t realized how smart he really is. He has to be a prodigy even among his classmates.

Peter looks like a kid in a candy store from the moment they walk in. Amazed, eyes bugging out of his head, voice dripping with awe as he chatters out seemingly hundreds of questions on sight of everything, and seeming to adore Dum-E from the second he lays eyes on him. The robot loves it, of course.

“Don’t spoil him,” he warns, as Peter pets the robot like a puppy, excited when it whirs back at him. “He’ll follow you around every time you’re here.” 

Peter just looks at him, eyes bright. “I can come back here?” 

Tony shrugs. “Yes, as long as I’m with you or if you have permission.” He doesn’t want anyone in his private lab unsupervised. Even his soulmate. At least not to start, and particularly with the level of intelligence Peter is showing. He has a lot of things in development in here he doesn’t necessarily want anyone he doesn’t entirely trust looking too close at. 

Which isn’t to say that he doesn’t trust Peter, but he doesn’t trust Peter is invested or understands him enough just yet to be showing him anything too serious. There’s certainly things he just can’t take risks with. 

Peter grins, then practically runs over to his desk like an excited puppy. Tony watches carefully. He keeps the really dangerous and private stuff locked up if he’s not currently working on it, so he’s not incredibly worried about him getting into something he doesn’t want him to, but he’d prefer him not to break something or get hurt anyway.

Thankfully, Peter seems to think about the same thing, and he comes to a careful stop in front of the desk Tony was obviously using not too long ago. He glances over at him as if to make sure he’s still allowed, eyes scanning the millions of little pieces and papers before carefully picking up a round piece of metal to study it. “What is this? Or… am I not allowed to ask that?” He looks back at him.

Tony moves to a stop in front of his desk, considering the question. “If you see it out right now, it’s probably something you could ask about. But this is one of the rules, so hear me well and remember this: nothing we talk about here is spoken about around anyone else, got it? You spill anything, and I  _ will _ know where it came from, and I  _ will  _ punish you for it. Are we clear?”

Peter hesitates, and he can see him weighing the threat versus how long he thinks he can hold back his curiosity. Apparently the answer is not very long. “Yes, sir. So what is it?”

“What does it look like?” 

He can almost see the gears turning behind Peter’s eyes. “A… metal ring,” he answers, cautiously. “Of some kind. It’s too wide and thick for most kinds of parts or jewelry, though — unless it’s for someone or something really big.” He tilts his head. “Is it?”

“Potentially.” At Peter’s confused look, he elaborates. “It’s a cuff.”

“Oh. A big cuff? For who?”

Tony plucks it from his fingers. “I’m not sure. But it’s not just a big cuff. It can be… small, too.” He sets it in the palm of his other hand, and suddenly it’s like the sides melt away and disappear, reforming in a smaller, thicker cuff. 

Peter’s eyes widen, catching on immediately. “It’s nanotechnology?”

Tony nods. “Yep.” He closes his fist over it and it melts away completely. “You already saw this, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise to you, but my suit is comprised of nanotechnology, these days. But I’ve been messing with the bots, trying to make them stronger, and more versatile. I’ve also been messing with my casing, trying to see how much extra I can make it hold without making it an incredibly obvious weak spot.” 

Peter’s eyes trail the nanotech as it runs like water back up his arm and disappears. “And the casing is…?”

Tony offers him a wry smile, lifting his shirt enough to show off the circle in his chest for just a minute. “Right here. Most of the time. I try to keep it mainly obscured from sight, though.” 

Peter’s eyes go wide again. “Is that… the arc reactor? I thought that wasn’t real.”

Tony shrugs, letting his shirt drop again. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He’s aware that there’s all kinds of rumors circulating about him all the time, including about his time in Afghanistan and the arc reactor. But he’s heard none that even come close to the truth, so he doesn’t pay them much attention. People are going to talk. As long as they don’t start getting the right idea, he won’t interfere. 

And if they do, then he’ll certainly have bigger problems. The general population isn’t smart enough to come up with anything close to his level on their own, and… well, he doesn’t want to think about who he’d have to kill if that kind of leak were to happen. 

“Well…” Peter’s voice snaps him back out of his thoughts. “There’s a lot of rumors around it, y’know? There’s people who say that it’s just made up. Something that people who are scared of you dreamt up to make it look like you had a weakness. And some people say it was real, but you ripped it out, or had surgery to get it removed. They only get more and more fantastical the deeper you get into it.” He quirks a shoulder. “I honestly figured it was gone, even if it had been real at one point. It seems like too obvious a weak spot to be something you’d want to keep.” 

Tony tilts his head. Considering the information available to him, it was a reasonable deduction. The thought makes his lips curl up just a little. Smart. He likes that. “I didn’t, necessarily. There was a point where I didn’t have a choice. That’s part of the reason I keep it hidden. And now I’ve figured out how to utilize it to be one of my greatest weapons… which is, again, part of why I keep it hidden.” There’s lots of parts to his reasoning on that, but that was definitely a driving one. And he has had the original removed, now, but he doesn’t think he should tell Peter that yet. Mainly because he doesn’t want to explain how it was possible for him to survive the sharpnel entering his heart without having gone through surgery or otherwise receiving medical attention. 

They’re just starting to get somewhere. He doesn’t want to ruin that by revealing to the poor kid that his soulmate is, in fact, not exactly human anymore. He’s already scared. He imagines that won’t work wonders towards fixing it. 

Peter nods slowly, seeming to be thinking about that. “Okay… that makes sense. So you modified the arc reactor to hold nanotech, so you can keep your suit on you at all times. Now you’re trying to modify it to hold more bots, and modify the bots to be more powerful… I get that, but how does that fit in?” He looks at the cuff still clutched in Tony’s hand, head cocked. 

Tony hums. “The cuff is where the versatility and the extra space become important. See, I know how strong the bots are now. What they can stand up to, and how many of them I can carry at once. It’s enough to form my suit, fairly sturdily, and to be able to repair it in real time once or twice if I were to come across something or someone powerful enough to actually do some amount of damage to it. But I want to make the suit stronger. And I want to be able to carry more nanotech, so it can be used for other things. What’s the use in pinning down an enemy if I don’t have anything to keep them from getting away?” He holds up the cuff again. “If I can perfect these kinds of things, I can fix that.” 

Realization seems to hit Peter suddenly. “Oh. Like the cuff you put on me in the hospital. That was nanotech?”

Tony smiles wryly. “Yes. And it worked, fairly decently, but I only had enough to do what I did because I wasn’t in the suit at the same time. Believe it or not, that couple feet of chain and singular cuff took about a quarter of what I normally actively carry.” Of course, he may have went a bit heavy on reinforcing it out of paranoia, but it was still true. 

“Wow.” Peter gnaws on his bottom lip, studying the cuff. “So… what’s holding you back?”

Tony shrugs, moving back up to the desk. “I already built a new prototype for the casing, though I’ll continue to work on improving it as I figure out more uses for the nanotech and want to carry more. Right now, I’m just trying to calculate exactly how strong the cuffs would need to be in a worst-case scenario. I am, physically, the strongest person I know, but the nanotech is coded to me, so it’s never going to bind me effectively. It’s a safety mechanism in the coding. And this isn’t the sort of thing that I want to test in the field, so… Rhodey is the next best thing, but he’s usually busy, so I’m stuck working around his schedule at this point.” 

He sets the cuff back down on the table. “I’ve been doing what I can with them, playing with the sizes and how they translate to the ratios of reinforcement and the amount of nanotech, and just generally experimenting, but I can’t go much further without a test subject. Unfortunately the vast majority of the ones I have in my possession are all normal lowlifes, so there’s only so much I could do with them, if I could even be bothered to deal with one long enough.”

Peter goes quiet for a minute, and it only occurs to him, after, that maybe his musing in answering the question had gone a little far. Talking about the people that he has locked up somewhere is probably not the best way to go about convincing his soulmate not to be afraid of him. 

But before he can take it back, Peter looks up at him, chewing his lip again -- this time from nerves, if his scent is anything to go by. Tony’s already mentally kicking himself, and he’s caught off guard when Peter suddenly blurts, “I can help.”

“What?” Tony looks up, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure he heard him right at first. 

“I can help,” Peter repeats, leaning against the desk. “I mean… you could use me. To test the devices on. I’m strong, and-”

“Peter…” Tony hesitates, immediately uncertain of the suggestion. It harkens a little too much back to his thoughts earlier, though Peter has no way of knowing that. Still, seeing the omega in his bondage is not going to do much good for his self-control. And second of all… “There’s only so much you could do, like I said. And I appreciate the offer, I do, but I’m not sure I want you near anything so experimental even if you were strong enough.”

“But I am! I’m stronger than you realize.” Peter suddenly stops, looking unsure, and the flickers of fear and instant regret that pass over his face are enough to make Tony take notice. “I mean… I’m not… normal. In a lot of ways. Even if you hurt me… well, I mean, you saw me yesterday, and I’m standing on my leg again, aren’t I?”

Tony blinks, realizing that he’s right. He remembered thinking that Peter probably wouldn’t be able to stand properly on his leg until it was healed up, yet they’d been walking around all morning, and he hasn’t even noticed him limping at all, nor had he asked for any help or medication. “Oh… I suppose you are. Why is that?” The curiosity does nothing to lessen the sudden protective edge to his voice, making him sound a little more severe suddenly than he’d intended. 

Peter chews on his bottom lip. “I… well, if I tell you… you promise you’re not going to be mad?” he asks tentatively.

Tony frowns. The words hold a weight, and he knows instinctively that one question is a stand in for so many more that Peter is scared to ask. He’s suddenly glad he didn’t mention the serum or his own abilities yet. “Of course I’m not going to be mad, Peter. I just want to know you and be able to do what I can to protect you. Unless you’re lying to me, why would I be mad?”

“No, of course not, I just, um… sometimes people find out and see me differently, or… want to do stuff to me. Y’know. It’s a… problem, as Spider-Man, a lot.” 

It takes less than a second for him to understand what Peter is trying very hard not to say, and cold fury sweeps his veins instantly. Peter must see the change in his face, because he swallows audibly, body going tense. “I- Mr. Stark, it’s not… It’s a part of the job. I just, uh, obviously don’t like it, and-”

Tony tunes him out for a second, forcing himself to take a breath and let the tension out of his body. Okay. He wasn’t letting this go, that’s for sure, but it wasn’t what was important, now, either. “Peter,” he says, and the boy goes quiet. “I understand. I told you I’m not going to hurt you, and I’m not going to force you to do anything. You can tell me if you want to, but you don’t have to. And I’m  _ not  _ going to experiment on you, irregardless.”

“O-okay. Well, uh, yeah. I told you about the senses thing, but, I’m- freaky strong. And sticky. I heal fast. And the webs, but they’re artificial, obviously. I usually make them in chemistry.” Peter looks up at him, eyes searching his face. “So you can use me to help you with this, at least. I don’t think you’re going to come across anyone stronger than me. I can lift, like… I don’t know how many times my own body weight, but like, semis?” 

Tony forces himself, again, to take a breath and process the onslaught of information. There’s so much to dissect there and none of it he can think too hard about right now without scaring Peter. “Right. Well then. If you really want to help me, then yes, we can… give it a try.”

“Great! I rarely get to test my own strength. This will be fun. Can we do it right now?” The overexcited Bambi eyes were back, and he’s practically bouncing. 

Tony tries to keep himself from frowning again, not wanting Peter to think he’d done anything wrong. He just shakes his head, unable to articulate through his jumbled thoughts for a moment. “I- no. Not right this second. Why don’t you go call your aunt? I’m sure she’s worried since you didn’t come home last night. Go soothe her worries, and I’ll order us some lunch. How’s that sound?”

He really just needs a few moments by himself to process some of this information, and to get himself back in order. But Peter doesn’t seem to notice. He just grins at the permission to call his aunt and nods, not even realizing that Tony really shouldn’t know that information. “Okay! Sounds good!” And he’s gone before Tony can even ask him what he wants for lunch. 

He’ll follow him out and ask in a minute. Let the kid have a few minutes with his aunt. In the meantime, he takes a few breaths and tries to sort through his thoughts. The fact that Peter also wasn’t fully human was a revelation in and of itself. But the way he was talking about his experiences… Tony had every intention of finding out who those people were and making them pay. It wasn’t like Peter ever had to know. 

He would have to get a blood sample eventually, especially if he ever wanted to make a serum for Peter, which he had been thinking about over the course of the week. It’s definitely something he would like to do eventually, but he knows it will be a long time before Peter is ever likely to agree. But he also needs to know it for medical reasons, and more… 

They’d discuss it later. Peter’s fears were obviously going to pose a problem for the foreseeable future, and that was fine. They’d work on it. 

For now, fear aside, the fact that Peter had trusted him with this information was enough. Plans of drawing blood from both his lover and his enemies alike could wait… for a little while at least. Right now he had food to order and self control to bolster before this little experiment. 

Oh, what an interesting day this was shaping up to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is long because I couldn’t find a place to stop that wouldn’t be hella long or hella short, lol. And it’s more than half smut, admittedly, so buckle up, folks. 
> 
> Thanks to all of my lovely readers! Love you all. I’ll try to update again soon, but who actually knows.

Admittedly, he eavesdrops a little. Peter is having a serious-sounding conversation with his aunt, and he doesn’t want to interrupt — and, admittedly, isn’t in the mood to be brought into it — so he makes the executive decision to just order food himself based on what he’s learning from practically stalking the boy and deal with the questions after. He’s fairly certain Peter started noticing anyway. He may as well use it to his advantage.

He orders them some food and then waits patiently inside the lab, fiddling with some nearby projects to keep his hands busy until Peter finally pokes his head back in. He looks up. “I ordered food, but you were on the phone, so I just made some guesses. You don’t have to eat anything you don’t like, though.” He still feels it necessary to add that, knowing how uncertain the omega still is. 

Peter nods slowly. “Okay. I’m not a picky eater, so I’m sure it’ll be okay.” He comes to stand on the other side of the bench again. “Um… so what am I allowed to tell May?”

“You’re asking me after you got off the phone with her?” He can’t resist teasing just a little. 

Peter, predictably, flushes and looks away. “Well, you didn’t tell me before. And I avoided telling her much, I just… she definitely suspects what’s happening, though I doubt she has any idea of who it’s with. But I don’t really want to lie to her, as much as possible.” 

Tony sets his tools down and wipes off his hands, considering it. “Here’s the thing, Peter. For obvious reasons, I don’t want the general public knowing who my soulmate is. Not as long as you still want the freedom to move about as you please. So we need to be very careful with who you tell the full truth to.” He tosses the rag on his desk. “I don’t want to cut off your family’s access to you, so we will have to tell her. However, I think until you’re ready to move, maybe we should just tell her about us meeting, not necessarily who I am. It’s not unfair to want a little privacy in the beginning while we get to know each other a little better, so long as I’m not keeping you from her, which I won’t. Same with your friends. I’d prefer we keep this quiet a while — and to as few people as possible, generally.”

Peter gnaws on his bottom lip. “Okay. That’s… fair. So I can tell her I met my soulmate, and be honest about when I’m seeing you, but don’t tell her your identity, yet.” Tony nods, so he continues. “As for people, generally — May is my only family, and I only have two friends I’d like to stay close with. Is that okay?”

“If they’re all trustworthy, I have no problem with that.” And he means it. He doesn’t want to cut Peter off from the people he cares about completely. But he also doesn’t want to have to cut off the people Peter cares about later should they become a threat, so he wants to be sure he’s confident in his choices. 

Peter isn’t stupid, and he knows he’s not oblivious to the intent behind the statement. He seems to consider it for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. That makes sense.”

Tony nods. “Good. Then we’re on the same page.” 

“Your food has arrived, Mr. Stark.” His AI’s voice echoes from above them, startling Peter. 

“Thanks J.” He nods to the door. “Let’s go upstairs and eat. Then we can come get some work done.” 

At least he hopes they can. There’s so many factors that could go wrong… but there’s also a good chance something can go  _ very _ right. 

He isn’t sure which he should be looking forward to more. 

~~~ 

Lunch goes smoother than he could have anticipated, frankly. 

After realizing he hadn’t introduced Peter to his AI yet, he does so on the way up, and they spend most of lunch discussing the ins and outs of the AI and what he does on a day to day basis for Tony. It’s another testament to Peter’s intelligence that he can still manage to be amazed  _ and _ follow right along with Tony’s explanations, and by the time they’re finished Tony is convinced that he will be making Peter an AI for his new suit, too. He finally has someone who has a reason to actively use and the intelligence to appreciate it. How could he pass it up?

Plus, it’ll make his tracking Peter a lot easier. Mainly for safety purposes, of course. But Tony is willing to admit that it’s a bit of a control thing, too. Still, they’ll both benefit from it, certainly, and he can do it with ease. So why not?

Not that he tells Peter that immediately, of course. The fact he’s designing him a new suit is mostly supposed to be a surprise, and this part of it won’t be any different. 

As if reading his mind as he thinks about the suits, Peter is back on the topic. “So, when are we working on your stuff for your suit?” 

Tony stretches, letting out a breath and looking at him thoughtfully. “Mm… we could do it now, if you wanted to.” 

Peter hops up, starting to clear their trash. “Cool! Okay.” 

Tony smiles just a little, watching him clean up the mess. He has no intention of forcing Peter to be a housemaid kind of omega, but he has the fleeting thought he could get used to this, anyway. It’s nice not to be the one having to do everything. Not that he couldn’t have servants, but, well… he doesn’t trust people, especially in his personal space.

Peter comes over to him a minute later, looking shy but expectant. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He puts a hand on his shoulder, sating the ever-present urge to touch him for a minute as he guides him to the lab. “I’d say you should put your suit on, but it’s… kind of a mess right now. I’m not going to be actively trying to hurt you, anyway.”

Peter looks up at him curiously. “Are we sparring?”

“A little, yes. I’m going to test how well the bots hold up to your strength at various settings, first, but then I need to make sure I can command them in quick time. Is that okay?” He hadn’t even thought to ask. In his mind, it was a given that he needed to do it, and he wasn’t one to ask for permission very often, anyway.

Peter quirks a shoulder. “Sure. I’m healed up enough by now, anyway.” 

Tony nods, keying in the code for the lab and leading him in. He makes his way back to the lab table they were at before, picking up two of the prototypes. “C’mere.”

Peter does, rolling up the sleeves on the sweatshirt he’s still wearing, which is way too big because it’s the one Tony put on him the other night, he realizes. It sends a possessive surge through him.

He takes a breath and tries to clear it from his head. Now is not the time. If he doesn’t pay attention, he could hurt him. Or they’d have to do it again and he’d look like an idiot.

Tony grabs his wrists, pulling them carefully towards him. He lets the nanotech form around it. “Test it.”

Peter does, and to Tony’s surprise, he breaks through them like it’s butter instead of high tech bondage. Tony blinks, and Peter looks at him, a little sheepish. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. This is what I wanted.” Even if he hadn’t expected it to go quite like that. “Wow. Well, let’s try again.”

They keep trying. Tony steadily increases the ratio of the nanotech, and fiddles with the thickness, width, and more as he tests different designs on Peter. It takes several tries before they discover a perfect mix that he can’t break. 

Once they’ve figured out a few, Tony decides it’s time for them to spar. Once again, he doesn’t think of the potential consequences until they’re staring him in the face.

He has Jarvis shift a few workbenches for them to make room — retractable into the ground for a multitude of different reasons, but it’s certainly handy right now. And then they spar.

He realizes quickly that he may have removed Peter’s suit, but the omega has a few tricks up his sleeve nonetheless. His soulmate fights in close combat better than he expected, and while he may have took the suit off to clean him up, apparently the devices he was using to shoot his webs were not attached to the regular suit. They were different pieces entirely. And thus, surprised him when they almost immediately stuck his arm to the wall.

“Pesky things,” Tony mutters, pulling his arm free from the webs. “What are they made out of, anyway?”

“I’ll tell you some time,” Peter says simply, cocking his head. “How do you get out of them so easily?”

“I’ll tell you some time,” Tony retorts, and then flies toward him. A moment later they’re going hand to hand again. 

Peter’s raw strength and reflexes are impressive, but they don’t hold up in this close quarters or against an enemy like Tony for long. Tony has decades more experience and an AI analyzing Peter’s every move to help him, and easily gets the upper hand. He sweeps his legs from under Peter, and is on top of him in an instant. He catches him around the wrists as soon as Peter tries to swing, pinning his hands about his head and commanding the bondage to form around them.

It responds seamlessly, even with Peter’s struggling, and when he lets go, despite all his trying, Peter is good and stuck. The omega gives up after a few minutes. 

“It worked. I’m stuck.”

“Are you, now?” Tony leans down, putting his hands around the cuffs and cocking his head. “What a shame. No running away, this time, hm?”

Peter flushes a little. “I’m not trying to run away, really. And I didn’t know any better, last time. I was… scared.”

Tony hums, leaning over him. “Mm… and this time?” he asks, equally curious and a few other emotions he is trying hard not to let show. “Are you scared, now?” 

“I…”

“Your heart is beating awful fast, actually,” Tony muses, scanning his display as Jarvis brings it up. He frowns a little under the mask. Maybe sparring with him so soon after he’d been injured in battle — and, to be fair, so soon after Tony had almost killed him — wasn’t his best idea. “Are you sure you aren’t scared? Or maybe I just worked you up-...” He trails off as the helmet melts off and he gets the first whiff of Peter’s scent since they started sparring. He inhales, then purrs. “Oh, maybe I  _ did _ work you up,” he teases. 

Peter goes even more scarlet. “I can’t help it. This morning, and then… breakfast, and May was asking questions, and then I was thinking about it… I thought the lab time would distract me but it’s only made it worse. You’re so… focused and powerful and in your element and it’s… hot. And then this…” He tugs at the bondage. “I can’t help having… thoughts, okay? I know it sounds horrible and we just met but…” 

Tony can’t help the way his lips turn up in a smirk the longer Peter goes on. Clearly, Peter has only gotten more conflicted as the day goes on — and the pull of the bond isn’t helping that. Still, he knows he has to tread carefully, or Peter won’t trust him enough to reveal anything like this again. So he considers his words and settles on saying, “So you’re interested in the bondage?” 

Peter bites his lip, looking away. “I… yes and no? It does, actually, scare me, especially knowing it will actually hold me, but…”

“But it also turns you on?” Tony finishes, and Peter nods, shyly, still red in the face. “Well… first of all, Peter, there’s nothing  _ wrong  _ with that. We talked about this earlier, remember? We’re soulmates. Our bodies are going to react to each other in odd ways, with no respect for how much time we’ve had together or how comfortable we are with each other. Second of all, while I’m not going to pretend I don’t have a lot of kinks, or that I’m not a control freak… realistically speaking, I don’t need your permission, period, and there’s no one that would even consider stopping me from doing anything I wanted to try to do to you. Between your nature and an omega and as my mate, you wouldn’t be able to resist me, either. Really, this bondage means nothing. It only makes it easier, and feeds into my appetite a bit.” 

Peter gnaws on his bottom lip. “I  _ know  _ that. I do. And it  _ does _ kind of scare me, knowing you could literally do whatever you want to me. No one would notice or care or be able to do anything about it if you did. But… you also haven’t. I know you could at any time and as much as that does scare me… it’s also… kind of hot.” He flushes scarlet again. 

Tony tilts his head. “Alrighty, then.” He leans back on his haunches. “Well… why don’t we give these cuffs a real field test, then?”

“Field test?” Peter looks at him, nerves leaking into his scent again, but Tony isn’t deterred.

“Mhm.” He stands up and pulls the omega to his feet, catching him when he stumbles at the tug and pulling him flush against him. He drops his head to speak into his ear. “I need to see how well they work, and you need to explore your interests, a bit. So. How about we go back to our room and run some tests?” He tugs gently at his earlobe with his teeth, and the omega shivers in his arms. 

“Oh… um… I- I mean… what are we doing, exactly?” Peter looks up at him with wide eyes. 

Tony trails his nose along his neck. Nerves, arousal, and yeah, a hint of fear. But that’s only to be expected. But there’s nothing that hints at resistance, or really not  _ wanting  _ to. Maybe it’s because Peter had been horny all day, apparently, but he doesn’t think that’s all of it. 

He kisses his scent gland. “We are going up to, as you so astutely said earlier, what’s to be  _ our  _ room. I’m going to try some different forms of these-“ he gives the cuffs still on his wrists a little tug, “-on you, and we’re going to see if you can break them when you’re really, desperately trying to.” 

“Oh.” Peter swallows hard. “And… why am I going to be trying to?”

“I’m going to make you. You’ll want to, trust me.” He pulls him flush against the suit. “You don’t have to worry about anything except obeying, Peter. I’ll do all the work for you.” He runs his fingers through his hair and starts massaging his scalp, gently, and Peter practically melts, leaning like a cat into the touch, purring gently and closing his eyes. “I’ll guide you to bed. I’ll strip you bare for me and lay you down in the bed. I’ll tie you up. And then I’ll play with you, and guide you to that desperate point where you’ll genuinely try to break out of the bonds. All you have to do is be a good boy. Obey. Feel. Soak the sheets and try to get away even though we both know you won’t want to, but your body will try to make you.” He stops, tilting Peter’s chin up and waiting until the boy opens his eyes, already looking slightly dazed. “How does that sound?”

“Hot,” Peter breathes, and Tony can’t help but chuckle, scooping the omega into his arms. 

“That’s your favorite word, isn’t it?” Tony teases, and Peter just makes a little whimpering sound, leaning his forehead against his shoulder.

Tony just lets his lips turn up in a little smile, carrying him back up to his room. This had escalated quickly, though not exactly in the way he’d expected — or worried — about. But it’s… good. 

He carries him in and kicks the door closed behind them. “Door, Jarvis,” Tony murmurs, setting Peter gently on the bed as the lock clicks into place. “And begin testing protocols.”

Peter either doesn’t hear him speak or doesn’t care to ask. He falls back on the bed without struggling and watches as Tony’s suit finally melts away, the bonds on his wrists going with it, for the moment. He stretches, watching him with curiosity and just a bit of apprehension. His eyes are slowly taking on that glazed look of an omega slipping into his proper headspace, which makes Tony actually smile for a moment, softly. Good. Fear or no, there’s trust in that that can’t be forced. Thin trust, maybe, for now, but trust. 

Then Tony chuckles a little, leaning over him. “Put your arms up for me, Peter.” When he does, Tony peels the sweatshirt off, careful not to jar him, revealing the silky smooth expanse of Peter’s torso, his neck, chest, and abs looking so delectable now that he actually has a chance to marvel at them without being creepy. He runs his hands over his body, pausing for a moment to tease his nipple, rubbing one gently and then pinching the other, not enough to really hurt but enough for him to feel it. 

Peter gasps quietly, hands shooting down to reach for Tony’s, and Tony tsks quietly. “No, Peter. Be a good boy, remember?”

“Sorry… instinct,” Peter breathes. 

“I know. I’ll train you out of that around me, eventually.” And he has every intention of it. Someday, he’ll get Peter to feel comfortable enough around him that he won’t feel that instinctual need to react. That he’ll trust Tony enough to let him touch his body however he wants, without feeling the need to try to control or regulate it. “Raise your arms until you touch the headboard.” He could make him, but Peter only learns what he wants him to from this if it’s all voluntary. 

After a moment, he does, and Tony seals the nanotech around his wrists again, this time with an additional link to tether them through a few of the designs in the headboard, so he can’t move them freely. “Good boy, Peter,” Tony praises softly, leaning over him. “Who am I, now?” He starts pressing kisses along his neck and chest. 

Peter lets out a shuddering breath and arches. “Alpha,” he breathes. 

“Mhm.” He sucks a mark into his throat, making the boy gasp at the feeling. “I’m your alpha. You’re all mine, baby.” He presses some kisses along his chest. “You want alpha to make you feel good, don’t you?” 

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.” Peter arches and squirms into each little touch, chasing his lips. 

Tony smiles. He’d chastised him earlier for calling him sir, but this time it just feels more… right. “Easy, sweetheart. Alpha will give you everything he wants you to have; you just have to relax.” 

“Please, alpha.” Peter opens his eyes slowly, looking down at him. “I want you to kiss me.”

“Kiss you?” Tony leans up, kissing him softly on the mouth. “Like this?”

“No. I- like that but- please. Kiss me. Like you did this morning.” Peter’s chest is heaving, face red as he bites his lip. 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Oh, I see. What a needy little puppy.” He nuzzles his cheek. “You want alpha to lick your pussy again, do you?”

“ _ Yes-  _ please-“

“Do you think you deserve it?” 

“I’ve been good,” Peter whines. 

“Have you?” Tony hums, running his hands down his body. “Maybe I will. Eventually.” He kisses and nips along his chest, leisurely. “Only omegas that are  _ really _ good get their pussies licked, though, especially twice in one day. Shh-“ He puts a finger to his lips when Peter opens his mouth to speak again, silencing the omega. “I didn’t ask you to defend yourself. Who is in charge, omega?”

“You, alpha…”

“Good boy.” Tony waits, and when Peter doesn’t try to speak again, he smiles. “There you go. You’re learning. Now, don’t ask me for any more kisses down there, okay? Hush, don’t whine,” he chastises gently, when Peter makes a low whine under his breath. “I’m going to spend some time spreading my scent and marking you up before I finish stripping you. If you’re a very good boy while I do that, and you don’t ask again, I may lick you when I take your panties off. Okay?”

Peter is breathing slightly raggedly, already, but he nods, letting his head fall back. “Yes, alpha.”

“Good boy, Peter.” 

Tony returns to kissing and marking up his neck and chest. Peter squirms and lets out breathy little sounds, but doesn’t ask for anything else, and doesn’t try to get away again. Good. He’s learning, sooner rather than later. All the better for him. Tony is a demanding alpha, and he knows it, especially when it comes to the bedroom. He has no problem with omega’s being smart, capable, normal individuals with careers and hopes and dreams in the real world. All of that hierarchy is bullshit. But there’s something to be said, genetically, for how everyone is wired, and any omega that is with an alpha — especially one as powerful as Tony — should learn their place in bed. Quickly. He’s not an unfair lover, but he does want control. And he doesn’t tolerate anyone challenging it.

Thankfully, Peter slips into his sub headspace easily for him, and that sends a little thrill through him. Even with their bond still new and weak, his omega responds to him perfectly. He  _ loves  _ it.

When he’s left a bunch of bruises all over him and scented him to his heart’s content, Tony finally sits up. Peter’s eyes flutter open, slowly, watching Tony with mild curiosity and not-so-mild need. “Alpha…?”

“Always, baby.” He gently takes off Peter’s sweatpants, pausing to admire the gentle swell of him through the panties, the way the insides of his thighs and the thin fabric remaining between them glisten with his slick. “You’re so perfect for me, Peter. Nice and wet for your alpha, aren’t you?” He runs a thumb right along the seam. 

Peter arches into the touch, a helpless little sound leaving his throat. “Alpha, please-“

“Shh, you’re doing so good, baby.” Tony leans down again. “I know what you want. What are you going to do to earn it?” He licks up the inside of his thigh, purring at the taste and scent of his omega automatically. 

“I… whatever you want, alpha. Anything. Need you.” Peter squirms, hips chasing the hot feeling of his tongue. 

Tony chuckles. “But you’ll do anything I want anyway, baby. That’s the point.” He peels his panties off, nice and slow, pausing a moment to inhale the scent of Peter. “Fuck, you smell amazing.” He tosses them aside with the rest of Peter’s clothes, slowly settling back between his legs. He dusts kisses along his thighs. Truthfully, he fully intended to eat him out again, anyway. He wants Peter to know that he can ask for what he wants, and that Tony can give it to him — whether he always  _ will  _ is another thing entirely. Which is exactly what Peter is going to learn, now.

“Alpha! Ah- oh- god, alpha, oh,  _ please- _ “ Peter begins crying out from the pleasure almost immediately, and Tony growls in response. 

While he was gentler and took his time more this morning, he’s worried about neither of those things now. He laps and sucks relentlessly at Peter’s clit, pinning the omega’s legs down as they begin to shake and try to squirm away from the intensity of it. But just as Peter’s cries start to become desperate, he pulls away entirely. 

“Alpha- I’m gonna- I’m so- please-  _ ugh,  _ ah! Alpha! No!” 

Tony keeps a firm grip on his thighs, keeping them pinned down as the impending high fades. The omega practically sobs under him, squirming and twisting. “Alpha,” he whines pitifully. “Why-“

“I gave you what you asked for, baby,” Tony says softly. “I licked you and made you feel good. I never told you I was going to let you come.”

Peter whimpers pitifully, hiding his face in the pillow and sniffling. “But- I-“

“No buts. I own this, remember?” He presses a kiss to his clit, again, amused at the way Peter’s whole body jumps towards the touch. “And I told you I was going to make you desperate, didn’t I? Don’t act so surprised.” 

Peter just groans, squirming and tugging at his bonds. Tony can’t help his bemused smirk as he gets up to retrieve some things. 

Peter hardly seems to notice he’s left even when he returns, and he settles back between his legs, guiding them open around him and sitting on his knees to ensure they stay that way. 

Peter had asked if they could try things but take it slow, and he’s in no state currently to consent to anything life changing for him. But a young and horny omega like him has certainly used toys. Nothing penetrative, this time, just to be safe, but he can certainly work with that and still make the omega desperate. Tony has plenty of toys. Not for use on himself, really, but… well,  _ why _ he has them is a question to address when it comes up. If it comes up, but he doubts Peter will even question it right now.

The thought is only reinforced when he brings the little vibrator down to brush his omega’s clit, and the only response he gets from Peter is a gasp. He does it again, this time pressing it more firmly against him, and Peter lets out a broken whimper, back trying to arch off the bed but not getting anywhere with Tony keeping his legs and arms firmly in place. 

“ _ Alpha-  _ Tony, ooh,  _ fuck _ -“ Peter moans, squirming furiously under him. “Please!”

“Please, what, baby?” Tony looks down at him, unable to keep his lips from turning up in a bemused, almost fond smile at the sight of him. Every muscle straining against the pressure keeping him down, covered in a sheen of sweat, eyes screwed shut and mouth opening in closing in sometimes silent or high pitched cries as his hips try desperately to grind against the toy touching him where he’s most sensitive. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes! Yes alpha, please- I wanna- feels so-“

“You wanna…?” Tony prompts gently, running a hand down his chest. His heart is thundering under his skin, and he’s starting to shake under him, whether from the muscle strain he’s inflicting on himself or the pleasure, he’s not sure. 

“Wanna come, alpha. Please, ‘m so close-“

And just like that, he pulls the toy away. Peter cries out, whole body jerking under him hard enough to almost dislodge him. “No! Please-“

“Shh…” Tony puts a hand on his mouth until he stops. It occurs to him what it would do to cut off his air while he’s on this high, but he dismisses the thought. For today, at least. Peter quiets down quickly enough that it’s not necessary, anyway. “The better you behave, the less times we do this, baby.” Which isn’t strictly true, since his goal is to see Peter break the bondage, but Peter doesn’t need to know that. And if he gets too desperate, Tony  _ will  _ stop. He’s not trying to break the young omega yet.

It takes a few minutes for Peter to settle enough that they can continue, but eventually his shaking calms, and his breathing settles to a more regular rate. Just before he can get too comfortable, Tony jumps back in. 

Peter’s cry is broken but obviously pleasured, too. Tony chuckles quietly and moves the vibrator in slow, gentle circles, massaging the omega’s pussy thoroughly, intentionally, bringing it back to his clit just often enough and for just long enough to keep him right where he wants him. 

Peter grows more desperate — and more sensitive, it’s obvious — the longer he toys with him. He eventually is too wound to settle much, even when Tony pulls the toy away for a minute or so. His body trembles consistently. His slick is everywhere, soaking both of them at least partially, and the smell is heady, undeniable. 

Honestly, he really hasn’t teased him that much, all things considered. He’s only really denied him twice, and he just hasn’t quite allowed him to reach that edge again since. But Peter’s lack of experience shows, and he’s a whining mess under him already. 

Tony trails the toy along his stomach, giving him a little respite again and bending down to kiss him. Peter groans into his mouth, body desperately arching against his. “Alpha…”

“Yes, Peter?” Tony looks down at him, face close but giving him just enough room to speak. 

“Please…” the omega sniffs. 

“Please, what? Use your words, baby.”

Peter whines, hiding his face against Tony’s shoulder. “Wanna come.  _ Please _ .”

Tony pretends to consider it for a moment. “Mm… do you trust me, Peter?” 

“Yes, but-“

“Shhh. Then trust I won’t give you more than you can handle.” He makes him lay his head back, kissing him again and slowly moving the toy back down his body. Peter gasps and moans brokenly when it finds his clit again. “You’re being such a good boy, Peter. So obedient for me. And so wet and warm and soft — playing with you is a dream, baby.” 

Peter pants, body taunt as he tries to squirm. “Alpha- please- I can’t- need to-  _ ugh- _ “ He throws his head back. 

Tony purrs. It’s not hard to guess what he’s trying to say, but he says anyway, “Words, baby. You don’t make sense.” 

The effort of forming full sentences shows on the omega’s face, but he tries, to his credit. “ _ Please,  _ alpha- can’t take it anymore.  _ Need  _ to come, please. ‘M so close-“

“No.” His response is short, voice soft but gentle, firm despite it’s obvious teasing. “You take what I give you, Peter. I can play with this clit all day if I want to. It’s  _ mine.” _

“Nooo-“

“No?” He raises an eyebrow, dangerously.

“No- I mean, yes, it’s yours, alpha, I’m yours, but please, sir-  _ fuck _ . Please!”

“No.” 

“But sir- alpha- I can’t-  _ fuck! _ ”

Peter jerks, his whole body shuddering under the force of the almost-orgasm as Tony moves the toy away again. One firm pull of the wrists, and were the headboard of his bed not reinforced with iron, it probably would have snapped before the bonds did. But they did, finally, come apart, though they retracted right into their casing when their integrity was compromised instead of exploding into pieces of one kind or another. 

The force of the pull sends Peter’s upper body flying up, but Tony is prepared for it, catching him easily. He shifts so the pressure on Peter’s legs is gone, so he can move him into a more comfortable position, holding the boy on his lap, where he clings to him, shaking and desperate.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, alpha, please- didn’t mean to- I can’t-“

“Shh, you’re perfect, baby.” Tony can’t help the slight grin on his face, though he’s even more amazed than proud on the inside. He really wasn’t overestimating his strength. He had to have been able to apply at least a literal ton of pressure to snap them. Probably more to make them scatter and retract like that. He honestly wasn’t sure Peter would be able to do it, would probably have stopped after another few minutes, but no. He actually managed it. 

Aware that the omega has to be sensitive both emotionally and physically — and hyper aware of the fact he’d passed out from a quarter of the stimulation earlier — he gently pushes his curls back and studies his face. Peter’s clearly deep in his headspace, looking floaty and maybe slightly nervous, now, but otherwise showing no signs of dropping or passing out. Still, he pauses, making him look at him. “Look at me, baby. You did so good. Do you feel okay? Still want to come? I’ll do it if that’s what you want, but it’s going to feel intense, okay? Can you handle it?” 

Peter groans breathlessly. “Might pass out again, alpha-“

“Okay-“

“But I  _ want it _ . Don’t care. Please.” 

Tony hums. “Okay, baby. If that’s what you want.” He doesn’t intend to go anywhere, anyway, so he’s not worried about him getting hurt or anything if he passes out again. And Jarvis will make sure everything internal is okay. “You’re such a good boy, Peter. How do you want to come, hm?” He tilts his chin up again. 

Peter bites his lip, face flushing red. “I… I was good, right? Will you… I want… I mean-“

Tony’s catches on immediately, lips quirking up in a pleased smirk. He kisses him briefly, effectively shutting him up as he lays him back down. “Mm, yes. You were good, baby. So good. I know what you want… and you’ve more than earned it.” He trails his lips down his throat, then further, down his chest and stomach until-

“ _ Oh  _ my god, Tony, alpha, yes,  _ fuck, _ ” Peter breathes, as soon as his lips find his clit again, starting to suckle at it without abandon, tongue flicking it gently but relentlessly. The omega is shaking again in less than thirty seconds, screaming something unintelligible in about a minute when he comes, his body convulsing under Tony before falling still. 

Tony pulls away as soon as he comes, this time, looking up at him as he wipes his mouth. Peter’s eyes have fallen closed, but he’s panting, harshly, body still shivering violently. Tony brushes his fingers over his curls, touch feather light, watching him to see if he’s really out or going to come around again. He licks his lips, blowing out a shuddering breath of his own as he watches the boy. Fuck. That was… he can’t even put words to it right now.

Peter’s eyes flutter open after a minute or so, looking at him with those wide doe eyes. “Alpha…”

“Right here, baby. Feeling okay?” 

“Feel ‘mazing,” Peter murmurs. “Bit tired, though.” 

Tony chuckles. “Only to be expected. Close your eyes, sweet thing. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” 

He’s probably asleep before Tony’s even finished speaking, but he doesn’t mind. He just smiles fondly, brushing his curls back again before standing up. 

They’re both sticky in more way than one, and the sheets… well, they need a wash, to put it in the mildest way possible. Tony manages to get them off and lay at least a top down for Peter to lay on without waking him up. He throws them in the laundry and cleans the toy off and puts it away before stripping down to his boxers and sliding into bed with his omega. 

Peter purrs and latches onto him immediately, still fast asleep. Tony just smiles, tucking a fresh blanket over them and holding him close. They’d definitely be needing a bath when they got up… but he’s in no hurry. 

He doesn’t think he’s that tired until he settles in with Peter, but once again, the heat and comfort of having his omega cuddled up with him does him in, and he’s asleep in minutes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Big thank you to everyone who’s read and/or left kudos, subbed, etc on this, and big shoutout to my wonderful commenters! I apologize I didn’t reply to any of you, I saw the messages but I’ve been drowning in real life work and lowkey just kept forgetting to answer xD anyway, this chapter is mainly just talking and character/plot development but next chapter will be steamy so 👀 no real warnings or anything here although there is a brief reference to torture, but in no way graphic. So yeah. That’s all from me, I hope you enjoy!

It’s later that night when Peter’s eyes flutter open. 

He takes a little breath as his eyes open, blinking blearily at the ceiling. He stares at it for a moment, trying to place it, when the memories come flooding back. Oh no. What had he done? 

Some part of his brain is screaming at him, immediately. He let one of the most dangerous men in the world in on at least part of his secrets, and then let him tie him up with bondage that actually held him — for a little while, at least. How reckless could he be?

But Tony hadn’t hurt him. At least nothing additional to what he’d done in the past. And he’s been nothing but… well, he couldn’t think of a better word for it than sweet, since he got there. Cleaning him and patching him up. The food. The tour. His room, trying to give him space. And the way he’d taken care of him… 

His stomach clenches at the thought, a shudder running through him unintentionally. The things he’d done to his body were just… indescribable. 

Tony may be a villain, but he’s his soulmate. His alpha. And despite everything Peter knows, he’s starting to trust him. Which is good, he supposes, because there’s not a chance in the world of him resisting him for any amount of time.

He rolls over onto his side, finding the alpha sitting up beside him, a holographic screen projected in front of him and working silently. The blue light highlights the panes of his face, so sharp, silhouetted by his perfectly groomed facial hair. The light is the same uncanny, unnatural blue as his eyes. 

“Your eyes…” The words leave Peter’s mouth before he can think about them, quiet and thick with sleep but obviously audible. He kicks himself mentally. He has no filter at all around this man. 

Tony’s eyes snap down to him, an amused smile toying with his lips. “My eyes...?” he prompts softly. 

Peter flushes under the intensity of his gaze, pushing away the memories and feelings it summons in his chest. “They’re just… really blue. Same color as the screen.” 

Tony looks at it and blinks. “Hm. I suppose it is.” With that, he waves his hand and dismisses the screen. It disappears. 

Before Peter even has time to really question it, he’s already slid back down in the bed beside him, propped up on his side and looking down at him. The alpha’s hand ghosts up the side of his body, over the blankets, then cups his face and traces the outline of his mouth, smiling softly when Peter shivers, lips parting slightly automatically. He fights the instinct to wrap his lips around Tony’s thumb, taking a breath and closing them again.

“Can I kiss you, Peter?” He meets his eyes, a little smirk making his lips twitch. “Or am I only allowed to kiss you during sex?” he teases.

Peter blushes. He nods, but when he opens his mouth, what comes out is, “Depends on where you want to kiss me.”

Tony chuckles. “I figured you were a bit too sore for it to be anywhere besides the mouth,” he admits. “I worked you over pretty good.” A flash of — something, it’s there and gone too fast for him to identify it — crosses Tony’s face, and then he asks, “I didn’t hurt you, right? It might have been a little too much for a first time, I recognize. I got caught up in how perfect you looked and felt and just… couldn’t help myself.”

Peter bites his lip, face scarlet. “I… no. It wasn’t too much. I really liked it, actually.” He smiles shyly. “I felt really good. And… it wasn’t entirely my first time.” When Tony cocks an eyebrow, he turns even redder, hiding his face in his chest. “I have a vibrator, okay? I had to get through my heats somehow. I don’t usually edge myself like that, but…” 

Tony rumbles a little. He feels the vibration in the alpha’s chest, and then he’s cupping his face, tilting his head up again. “That’s cute, baby,” he murmurs. He kisses him, once, then again, licking into his mouth in a way that makes Peter’s breath catch before pulling away. “Do you have any other toys alpha should know about?” 

He doesn’t resist when Tony lifts his head, though a small gasp leaves him when he feels the warm, wet press of Tony’s lips and tongue along his neck. “Uhh…” He flounders for a moment before remembering the question. “The vibrator. A dildo with a knot.” He closes his eyes. “I don’t… use them much. Basically just in heat.” 

Tony tsks. “Noted. Well, I want them brought to me, the next time you go home. I want to see what you have, and you won’t be needing them anymore, anyway. When is your next heat?”

Peter blinks. “Umm… I’m not sure, off the top of my head.” It’s so hard to think with Tony’s lips on his skin, the feeling of his body pressed along the length of his. 

“We’ll look into it.” Tony pulls back after a moment, looking down at him. “How about a bath, hm? I’ll order dinner in so we can eat when we get out. ...Or if you’d rather be alone, I could cook while you clean up.”

Peter bites his lip. It’s kind of funny, the way he’s trying to control himself, allowing him some choices instead of spewing out endless orders. It obviously takes effort, but Peter appreciates it. Even if his body keeps betraying him. 

Is it really betrayal, though? Does he really want to resist? He might like it if his body would stop making decisions before his brain, but realistically… it’s not like he regrets any of it. And he hopes he won’t have to, later, either.

“A bath sounds really nice,” he admits quietly, pushing the thoughts away. “Come with me?” 

“Absolutely, baby.” Tony gets up, scooping him up and carrying him into the adjoining bathroom. 

Peter squeaks when he’s picked up so suddenly, but doesn’t complain. He curls against Tony’s chest, soaking in the warmth emanating off of the older man as they walk.

Tony deposits him on the sink when they enter so he can start their bath water. Peter watches him for a moment, then takes the time to look in the mirror at himself. 

It’s the first time he’s seen himself in days. And, well… he’s a mess, but in a much better way than last time. His body is littered with quickly healing and fading cuts and bruises, including the hickeys Tony put on him last night. But his skin has a healthy color to it again, and his focus, which was so bad the past week or so, seems to have returned. Actually, he’s practically glowing, despite the little injuries peppering his body. 

“You really do heal fast, don’t you?” Tony appears over his shoulder, tilting his head. Peter watches in the mirror as he moves up behind him, hands smoothing down Peter’s sides and thighs. “My marks are almost gone.” 

“You sound irritated,” Peter notes, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

Tony shrugs. “I like that you’re so durable. It makes me worry about you less. But I also like leaving my mark on your body.” He nuzzles his throat, and Peter tilts his head for him automatically. 

“Are you going to mark me?” he asks, quietly, keeping his eyes on the alpha’s through the mirror. Tony holds the eye contact, even as he presses a kiss right above Peter’s scent gland. 

It’s a question he spent a good chunk of last week thinking about. And, okay, yeah, maybe fantasizing about, a little bit. Maybe his toys had seen more use this past week than in the years since he started his heat. He may still harbor some reservations, but since meeting Tony, it’s like some long-dormant need had been awakened in him. He’d been so fucking horny for days. Unsatable, really. What they’d done had sated his itch more than his own hand had, but he still needs more. More that he knows only Tony can give him, now. Not that he cares to admit that to anyone, really.

“Eventually.” Tony’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and he frowns a little.

“When is eventually?” He sounds whinier than he intended. 

“However long it takes for you to give yourself to me, completely. That bite is a mark of ownership, Peter. Until you’re ready for me to own you, fully, I’m going to hold off.” 

“But I thought you wanted to do it this week…?”

“I would like to. But if you’re not ready, then you’re not ready.” Tony shrugs. “I’ll continue scenting and marking you on the outside until then.”

“Okay…” Peter considers that, watching Tony’s hands run along his body idly. Not for the first time, a dirty thought flashes into his head, and he shoved it away for a minute. “So…”

“So?” Tony prompts, resting his chin on his shoulder. He quirks a brow at him in the mirror, questioning.

Peter isn’t sure where exactly he intended to go from there. He has a feeling they’re not getting any further on that subject today, so he changes it, instead. “Why do you have toys?” he asks curiously. “I can’t imagine you using them on yourself.”

Tony’s eyes darken. “No. I don’t use them on myself. Always other people.”

“Do you have other partners often?” 

That gives him pause. “No. Not very often. But sometimes, if I really need to scratch an itch.”

Peter tilts his head. “If it’s not very often, why did you have to think about it?”

Tony sighs, straightening up. “You’re a smart boy, Peter. Surely you can guess what other uses they would have.” 

Oh, he can guess. It takes a second to fully register, but he surprised even himself by how calm he is in the face of the thought. “You… torture people like that?”

“If necessary. I don’t take particular pleasure in it, but yes.” Tony watches him, also seeming surprised by how calm he is. “I do what I have to, Peter. It takes different things to break different people. It’s not personal, nor very fun, really. And I would only ever use toys, if it’s necessary to go that far. Believe it or not, I have no desire to hurt anyone anymore than necessary.” 

Peter suddenly becomes conscious of the gap Tony has put between them, the way the alpha’s hands slipped off his thighs and the foot of space between them, as if Tony was anticipating a fight, or at least some fear. But he conjures up nothing. He’s not afraid of Tony doing anything like that to him, is honestly starting to have trouble picturing him hurting people at all, let alone someone who didn’t deserve what they were getting. That scares him more than anything. 

Maybe Tony isn’t a monster, and he’s growing more certain that he’s not going to hurt him. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t capable of some scary things. It would do him good to remember that. 

He can’t quite do it, somehow. Yet he can almost picture Tony torturing him. Not seriously, really, not now. But the way he’d tie him up, the toys that he would use… and why is he suddenly getting turned on by this?

He shivers, and Tony steadies him automatically, then cautiously pulls away again. “Peter? Are you alright?” 

Peter catches the hand before it can get too far, tugging him closer and leaning back into him again. “‘M fine. Is the tub water ready yet?” 

“I- yeah. We can probably get in now. You sure you want me to stay?”

“Positive. Please.” Peter turns in his arms, watching him for a moment before leaning up to kiss him this time, just briefly. 

Tony nods, lifting him up again and carrying him over to the tub. He deposits him gently in the water, then steps back, taking off his shirt and boxers to join him. 

A logical part of Peter’s brain knows when Tony approaches the tub again that he’s supposed to move for him to get in, but he’s just too busy staring. Tony had shown him the arc reactor for a few seconds, yesterday, but he’s still fascinated by it. He has the fleeting thought again that it’s the same blue as Tony’s eyes — which is odd, why is everything here that precise color? — before he’s drawn into studying Tony’s smooth chest. Peter is ripped, he won’t pretend he isn’t, between his metabolism and the Spider-Manning, but Tony… he looks positively chiseled from stone, like a literal piece of artwork. Almost unnaturally perfect all over.

He bites his lip, eyes drifting, roaming along the strong arms and up his legs, unable to stifle a little whimper when he fixes on Tony’s cock, standing at attention not too far from him. Thick and well cut and long and fuck, Peter’s mouth waters just looking at it, which is… kind of embarrassing. Of course he’d always heard how omegas tend to have oral fixations, but he was not prepared for his to smack him in the face like this, right now. He’s not even sure Tony will fit in his mouth, but he so badly wants to try. 

“If you don’t stop looking at me like that, we’ll never make it through this bath,” Tony tells him, low and dark. “Now move down.”

Peter obeys, but whines a little, instinctively. “Alpha…”

“Yes?” Tony settles in the tub behind him, and Peter spins to face him, crawling up between the alpha’s legs and sitting in his lap. He wraps his arms around him without commenting, but raises an eyebrow. 

“I… how come you haven’t let me do anything for you?” Peter looks up at him, biting his lip. 

Tony runs a hand down his spine, looking at him thoughtfully. “Because you didn’t need to. Because you hadn’t shown any interest in it, and I have no want or need to force you.” 

Peter considers that. He’s appreciative that Tony isn’t forcing him into anything, but he’s starting to feel like he’s being treated with kid gloves, as well. There’s a fine line there, and yeah, he might have needed it at the beginning, but the longer he’s here, the less he’s afraid of, and certainly his desire to get away has faded considerably. Clearly. 

“Thank you,” he says honestly, looking up at him. “But I’m interested, now.”

Tony looks amused. “Well, that’s sweet, but unless drowning is a kink for you, I don’t think now is the time or place.” He kisses him briefly. “Hand me the rag.”

Peter pouts, but does what he’s told, giving him the rag. He does have a point. “I don’t think drowning is a kink for me,” he admits, watching him. “But I think I might have some other ones.” He bites his lip.

“You think?” Tony looks down at him as he lathers up the rag, then takes his arm, starting to wash him with such care he can’t help but smile a little. 

“Yeah? I mean, I’ve never been with anyone else, and I don’t really have much access to porn or anything… But I liked the bondage. It’s scary, but in a good way. And the vibrator was…” He shudders a little. “Good.”

“Good,” Tony echoes, sounding thoughtful. “Okay. Does anything else sound good?” 

Peter can’t help the way his eyes drift down again. “Well…”

“Aside from trying to suck my cock underwater, which is asinine.” Tony rolls his eyes, but he still sounds amused. “If you’re interested in breathplay, we can talk about it, but no water near your face.” 

“Breathplay? Like not being able to breathe? At all?” Peter tilts his head. He isn’t sure how he feels about that. 

“Not necessarily at all. And if your partner knows what they’re doing, it’s not dangerous. It actually can be very pleasurable.” 

“And useful in torturing someone. Which I assume is why you’re an expert in it. Right?” He surprises himself with the bold statement, and again, with how calm, if quiet, it comes out. He looks up at him.

If Tony is surprised this time, he doesn’t show it. He just hums quietly. “Something like that. But there’s more than one kind of torture, Peter.” 

“I know.” Peter closes his eyes, leaning forward a little so Tony can wash his back. What Tony did to him earlier, by all accounts, could be described as tortuous. But the intent was clearly not to hurt him or break him in any serious way. And even that wasn’t much compared to how Tony could have treated him. 

He lets his head rest against the alpha’s chest until he’s finished washing him. After a bit, he feels fingers under his chin, making him tilt his head back and look at Tony, who is studying his face carefully with darkened blue eyes. 

“It’s okay for you to still be afraid of me, to some extent. But you know I would never seriously torture you or try to hurt you, right?” His thumb ghosts along Peter’s cheek. “I can and will punish you as need be, but I’ll never try to hurt you like that.”

Peter nods against the hand. “I believe you.” He tilts his head. “What counts as a punishment, though? Will you hit me? Hurt me temporarily? Other stuff?”

Tony frowns. “I’m not going to beat on you, Peter. If I really feel you need it, I might give you a good spanking, but that would be the extent of that. I’ll never more than surface mark you if you’re being punished or if we’re playing rough unless we’ve talked about it.” He cups his face, leaning a bit closer until their noses brush. “I can play your body like an instrument, baby. I can make you feel sorry or remind you who you belong to without ever raising a hand to you physically.” 

Peter’s breath catches in his throat, but he doesn’t pull away. He kind of likes the closeness. He’s also… kinda turned on by the threat implied in Tony’s words. “And what can I do to deserve that?” he asks, a little breathlessly. 

Tony smirks, letting him go. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He pecks his mouth, then leans back, stretching. “We should probably get out. The food will be arriving any minute. You need to eat and then get some real rest.” 

Peter nods, though inside he’s disappointed. He’s enjoying being this close to Tony. Both physically, and having this new communication between them. Still, he can’t argue the point. Emotionally and physically, a lot has happened over this past week or so. He feels exhausted, and with his metabolism, not having eaten since lunch and the calorie-burning involved in what they’d done earlier, his stomach is going to start eating itself soon if he doesn’t put something in it. 

Tony can sense his disappointment, though, and he kisses him again. “Don’t pout, baby. Look at me.” He taps his chin until Peter complies. “Do this for me tonight. Lets just eat, and get some rest. Then, tomorrow, once you’re rested up, if you’re feeling up to it, we can spend the day in bed, hm? You can explore your fill of me, and then we’ll try some of these kinks you’ve been wondering about. How’s that sound?”

Peter purrs a bit, pleased with that. “Can we stay together tonight, too?” 

“If that’s what you want.” 

“Do we… have to put clothes on?” Peter looks up at him, eyes wide and wanton. He just can’t help himself. 

“I won’t if you don’t, baby. But if you try anything, you’ll sleep in your room.” 

Peter pouts but nods, and Tony stands, helping him out of the tub with a little smile. “I’ll make it worth it, honey,” he murmurs in his ear as he wraps him in a towel. “Go to bed. I’ll be out shortly.” 

Peter huffs, but does as he’s told. He’s not feeling quite brave enough to disobey a direct order, nor does he really want to, yet. He’s sure a day will come, though. He’s too impulsive for it not to. 

He dries off and throws the towel over the foot of the bed, then climbs in, curling up under the warm covers. He’s just getting comfortable when Tony comes out, clothed in just a robe as he walks out to the door to get their food. 

He returns a few minutes later with two pizza boxes and a few waters for them, setting the food on the bed and pausing only long enough to take the robe off before climbing under the covers with him and cracking them open. 

Despite his power nap, filling the gaping hole in his stomach reminds him just how tired he still is. He eats most of a pizza by himself and then settles back, chugging the water and looking up at Tony. 

The alpha has managed to eat about half of the other pizza, and is watching him, looking thoughtful — which seems to be his expression at least half the time Peter catches him looking at him. He doesn’t understand why he’s so intriguing, but he doubts Tony will tell him, either. Or at least that he’ll want to hear it, if he does. Not sure he’s prepared for that yet. 

“What?” he finally asks, deciding that’s the safest thing to ask.

Tony just shrugs. “Nothing. I just like looking at you.” He closes the pizza boxes and sets them aside. “How are you feeling?”

Peter considers it. “Good,” he admits. “You?”

Tony smiles wryly. “Fine.” He lays down, holding his arms out for the omega. Peter doesn’t hesitate to move into them, sighing a little at the warmth. Yeah, this feels just right. 

Tony’s fingers tug through his curls in a slow, gentle rhythm. “Get some rest, Peter. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” 

And despite it all, Peter is out only a few minutes later. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As always thank you and I adore all of you that have read, commented, left kudos, or interacted in any positive way <3 you all are amazing. Sorry this chapter ends on a bit of a cliffhanger, but it would have been absolutely massive otherwise. This just seemed to work better. Still, hope you all enjoy!

It may just be the best night’s sleep he’s ever gotten.

It’s certainly the nicest wake up he’s ever enjoyed. Tucked in close to his alpha, head on his chest, listening to the other man’s heart, holding him  _ and _ being held. It’s quiet, too, though not so quiet that it’s uncomfortable. Just pleasantly so. The sun is just beginning to rise, sending brilliantly colored rays of light through the glass wall on the one side of the room. 

Peter lays there for a moment, acclimating himself to the quiet, the slow rise and fall of Tony’s breathing against him. He smiles a little. The quiet is what gets him the most. New York is never this quiet, but apparently being thousands of feet in the air has its perks. 

He nuzzles Tony’s chest, not trying to wake him, just craving the closeness. It’s still insane to him that he barely  _ knows  _ this man. All he really knows is how fucking  _ scary  _ and  _ powerful  _ he is. And yet it’s taken less than a week for him to start needing him so intensely that that doesn’t matter to him hardly at all, and not even half that actually in his presence for him to become so attached. 

He should be terrified of his own growing dependency. He kind of is, truthfully, but not near as much as he  _ should _ be. Not when Tony is obviously affected just like he is. 

He smiles against his skin, pressing a kiss to one of his pecs, then trailing up, finding the alpha’s scent gland and scenting him before starting to suck above it. 

Tony’s smooth breathing cuts off almost immediately, and the low, guttural sound that leaves his throat sounds so much more animal than anything close to human. “Peter… what the  _ fuck  _ are you  _ doing _ ?”

Peter whines a little at the commanding tone he takes on immediately. “You told me I could explore today.”

“Jesus, I didn’t realize I was going to wake up to you mauling me when I said it, princess. Get up here.” He manages to get his hand on Peter’s chin, tugging his head up and kissing him.

Of course they both have morning breath, but neither of them seems to care. Tony keeps a firm grip on Peter’s face as he leans over him, gentle but resistant to any ideas Peter may have as he kisses him. Nice and slow and deep, first, and then his tongue is there, and Peter shudders bodily as he feels their tongues slide together and thinks about how that tongue feels in  _ other  _ places on his body.

Tony catches the shudder and smirks a little as he pulls back. “I felt that,” he teases, blue eyes alight with some wicked flame. “And I’m pretty sure I  _ smelled  _ it, too. Already getting wet, just from a kiss?” 

Peter blushes, unable to help himself. “I can’t control it. You’re… too good at this, alpha.” 

“I refuse to believe there’s any such thing as being too good at something.” Tony runs a hand down his body, purring a little as he leans back to look him over. “Fucking gorgeous, baby. I can’t wait for all the things I get to do to you,” he rumbles. 

Peter blushes, but he finds he doesn’t mind that much. “You said my turn,” he pouts. 

“Yes, yes, your turn.” He kissed him. “Let me use the bathroom and brush my teeth, first, at least. We’ve got all day.” He sits up. 

Peter nods, but follows him, anyway. “Do I have a toothbrush, yet?”

“Check the drawer, I’m sure there’s a spare.” Tony shrugs, walking to the toilet first. 

Peter indeed finds a spare toothbrush in the drawer and smiles, pleased. For the next few minutes, they move about the bathroom, with a domestic familiarity that comes oddly naturally considering this was new, not routine. But he finds he  _ likes _ it. He’s not even embarrassed to be walking around completely naked, or that the other man is there while he’s going to the bathroom.

Tony slides up behind him as he’s finishing brushing his teeth, resting his chin on the top of his head. “Hurry  _ up _ ,” he tells him, but his tone is obviously teasing. He nips at his neck. “You’re keeping me  _ waiting,  _ and I’m not a patient person.”

Peter spits in the sink. “This was your idea,” he points out, wiping his mouth. “You said-“

Tony narrowed his eyes, flicking his toothbrush out of his hand and making him squeal as the alpha grabs him from behind. He’s startled, but he’s not scared, even when Tony pulls him back against his body by an arm around his waist and clamps a hand over his mouth. “Silence, you little monster. I know what I said,  _ now  _ I’m saying that you’re  _ done. _ ” 

And despite himself, Peter is grinning a little when Tony scoops him up and throws him over his shoulder. He squeaks again, but is laughing by the time they make it back to the bedroom. 

Tony tosses him on the bed, crawling onto it after him and kissing him deeply. Peter makes a pleased sound into his mouth, melting into the kiss. He  _ loves  _ this, so much it’s ridiculous. It’s almost… fun. He’s not scared at all. He knows he should be, but he just can’t muster it up. It’s  _ wild.  _

“What’re you gonna do to me?” Peter asks, curious, looking up into his eyes. The color is such a bright blue this morning they’re almost glowing. 

Tony pauses at that, seems to realize how almost  _ predatory _ he looks right now, and he pulls back a little. “I… lots of things, Peter. That much I can promise you.” He traces his thumb over Peter’s bottom lip. “I want to make you  _ feel  _ in ways you can hardly fathom right now. I want to make you scream and shake until your throat is raw and your body aches.” 

Peter’s lips part automatically in a soft  _ o _ , letting out a breath. Even the physical effects of what he’s saying aren’t really enough to scare him, not when he knows that they’ll be gone in a few hours with his super healing. “So what are you going to do?” 

Tony smirks, kissing him briefly before straightening. “I’m going to think about it for a while,” he admits. “And come up with some plans for my dirty boy, while I fulfill my end of the bargain.” He takes Peter’s hands, pulling the boy up and over him as he flops onto the bed, effectively reversing their positions. “I’m all yours for a while, baby. Make the most of it.” 

“How long is a  _ while _ ?” Peter asks, moving to crawl on top of him. “I need to know if I’m budgeting my time, here.”

Tony chuckles. “Don’t worry about it, baby. You’ve got as much time as you want, to start with.” 

Peter nods, settling between his legs and biting his bottom lip. He wants to take his time, on one hand — tease the alpha like he’d been teasing him the past few days, figure out what  _ really  _ takes the oh-so-powerful Tony Stark apart. But on the other hand… he’s so eager, and his mouth is watering just from thinking about tasting his alpha. 

His decision is immediately validated by the low  _ “fuck” _ that comes from the alpha as soon as he wraps his mouth around his cock and slides down it. He feels the hand slip into his hair, gripping his curls tight enough to be on just the right side of painful, and pauses, giving Tony the chance to direct him, but he doesn’t. He looks up at him, eyes wide, curious and questioning. 

“I told you, you’re in control,” Tony tells him in answer to his unspoken question, voice a little husky. “Take your time, do what you’d like. But not too much time -- I may change my mind if I get impatient.” He flashes a grin. 

Peter can’t respond to that with his mouth still on Tony’s cock, and really, the alpha sounds like he’s joking, so he’s not worried. Mostly, anyway. He just continues, concentrating on taking the alpha in as deep as he can go. Tony is… big doesn’t seem to cover it, and Peter really has no frame of reference, but he’s big enough that his jaw is stretched to the limit and he only manages to take in about half before the head hits the back of his throat and he gags. 

Tony’s fingers dig into his scalp in response as he pulls the omega back a little. “Easy, pup, it’s not a race. Are you alright?” 

Peter pants a little, tilting his head back into the touch instinctively. “‘M fine. Wanna keep going-”

“We’ve got plenty of time for that, later. Don’t hurt yourself trying to take it all in; it takes practice, kid.”

“Practice now?”

“No. At least not like what you just did.” Tony shakes his head. “You can hurt yourself.”

“I heal quickly, and I’m not fragile, Mr. Stark.” Peter pouts. “Please?” 

Tony stares down at him, expression unreadable. Then he releases the tight grip on his hair. “Fine. But I hope you know, pup, I’m not going to take it easy on you just because your throat is sore. So make wise choices.”

Peter hardly waits for him to finish speaking before diving back in. He slides his mouth right down the alpha’s cock again. He gags around the head again, but doesn’t pull back, forcing himself to swallow and stay still instead. 

Tony’s breath stutters when he swallows against the head of his cock, and Peter feels a surge of pride. He’d be beaming if his mouth weren’t full.

He manages to get past the point of gagging — at least past the point it really bothered him, for now — but he can’t quite manage to take the alpha any deeper than that. Eventually he resigns himself to that fact and starts focusing on stroking what he can’t take in with his hands. He’s a mess, drool all over his face and chin and completely oblivious to anything but the way his alpha’s cock feels heavy in his mouth and the little sounds Tony’s making above him that egg him on.

Tony grips his hair tighter, pulling at the roots, and the sensation snaps him back into reality. He redoubles his efforts, stroking what he can’t take in, cupping the alpha’s balls, and sucking and licking at his cock as best as he can, knowing the alpha must be close. 

Suddenly Tony’s grip tightens and he pushes him down, hard, the tip of his cock breaching his throat for the first time. Peter moans, and only a moment later Tony is coming, hot seed panting his throat and filling up his mouth in a way that makes Peter shiver. 

Tony rolls his hips against his mouth for a moment before letting go and allowing Peter to pull away. The omega does, gasping for breath a little. “Alpha,” his voice is raw and croaky as he tries to speak, crawling back up the alpha’s body. 

Tony wraps his arms around the omega, pulling him down against his chest. “Good boy,” he rumbles, nuzzling Peter’s scent gland. “We’ll work on more, later. But you did good for your first time.” 

Peter positively beams at the praise, pressing even closer to him. “Thank you, alpha.”

“You’re welcome, omega.” He kisses his hair, and Peter cuddles close, content to lay in his alpha’s arms while he catches his breath. There’s so much more he could do, more to learn, he knows, but he feels satisfied knowing he finally got his alpha off, and the floaty feeling is starting to reach for him again, making him lose initiative for much more than to  _ please.  _

Tony seems to realize it too, and he brushes the curls out of Peter’s eyes almost tenderly. “You’re such a good boy, Peter. It’s okay; you can give in. Let alpha take control.” 

Peter melts against him at the assurance, and he feels, as if from a distance, the way the alpha smiles against his hair. A hand ghosts down his torso, nails ghosting down his chest and over his stomach, making him shiver bodily, and then-

“Open for me, princess,” the alpha murmurs against his hair, and he obeys, thighs falling open without a second thought. He’s rewarded immediately by the feeling of calloused fingers starting to gently massage his pussy, and he whines, high and pitiful at the feeling. 

“It’s okay, omega, such a good boy. Just relax. Feel.” The voice rumbles through him, hot kisses appearing all over him as those skilled fingers start to open him up, scissoring around his clit and opening up his folds wide, leaving no inch of his tender flesh untouched, claiming, teasing,  _ pleasuring.  _ His eyes fall closed at some point, not even trying to pinpoint the source of the voice or sensations, just relaxing, gripping the alpha’s shoulders and letting himself be surrounded and overwhelmed by his soulmate. 

His hips move against the alpha’s hand as fingers move shallowly in and out of him, then plunge deep inside, making him keen and shudder. 

“Good boy, Peter. My needy boy. Letting alpha give you exactly what you need, just like this, so sweet and open and trusting-“ Peter gasps, losing track of the words for a split second when Tony does something with his fingers, hitting a spot deep inside him that makes him convulse, “-my sensitive boy, so wet and open for me, so ready for your alpha to overwhelm you, aren’t you? Like it when I touch you like that, do you?” And he hits it  _ again _ , and Peter’s whole body shudders and curls up as if in effort to get away. Except there’s nowhere for him to go and the way he squirms against the alpha’s chest, feeling the bare skin and the heady scent so close to him, just makes him want it even more. 

Tony’s words in his ear are absolutely  _ filthy  _ and the hand between his thighs is relentless, gentle but unmovable as he drives him insane. The alpha lets him squirm and grab at him and whine and keen and shudder and roll around and never lets up, making Peter’s entire body hot and every touch so intense he can hardly stand it even though he’s not touched his clit this whole time and  _ fuck- _

It simultaneously feels amazing and is driving him insane. The message is clear. Peter is powerless to resist him, and even more — even completely unbound, with no orders or anything to hinder his movements or his mind, there’s nothing he can do to stop the alpha. His thighs and the bed under them is soaked again, and the moment Tony touched him — even before that, as soon as Tony got  _ close  _ to him in any capacity — he was utterly helpless, under his control irrevocably and immediately. Even when he lets Peter play at being in charge, he has absolutely no power. And Peter is  _ loving every second of it.  _

“That’s it, baby. Such a filthy boy, aren’t you? So ready, but just not there, always need just a  _ little  _ more, don’t you? Almost like this-“ 

_ Finally  _ fingers find his clit and Peter nearly sobs, a loud, indistinguishable noise leaving him as his whole body shudders violently, white-hot pleasure spiking straight through him. 

“Aw, is that his little clit? I’m sorry, did I miss that before?” The words are almost condescending, knowing, amused, not even hiding the fact that he’s done it all on purpose. “Oh,  _ dripping _ , now, aren’t you? Was this what my baby needed? You want it played with? You know alpha will give it to you, honey, but- getting close so fast, remember your  _ manners _ , pup. Good boys don’t come without permission, do they?”

The words just barely penetrate through the fog of his brain. Peter barely realizes the noises are coming from him until they stop when he focuses, just enough to croak, “ _ Please-“ _

“More, baby, you know the rules-“

“ _ Please,  _ alpha! Please let me come. Feel so good- please- can’t hold back-“

“Alpha’s going to teach you how to hold back. It doesn’t matter what I do to what’s mine, baby, you only get what I allow you. You know that, don’t you?”

“ _ Yes-“  _ the omega lets out a choked sob. His thighs are shaking violently, unable to help it. He’s so close. God, he  _ wants _ to be good, needs to please his alpha, but- “but alpha,  _ please!  _ ‘M so close… can’t-  _ please!”  _ He’s wailing, absolutely begging, but he’s past the point of caring. He’s going to come in the next few seconds if Tony doesn’t stop, with or without his permission. He’s too far gone for any hope of controlling it. 

“Can’t, hm? Well… fine. I’ll give you permission —  _ if  _ you tell me right now who you belong to. Who owns you, Peter? Who controls whether you get to come, sweet thing?”

“ _ You! _ You, gods, alpha, own me, own my  _ pussy  _ and my  _ orgasms  _ and  _ everything— _ aH, fuck,  _ please!” _

Tony’s quiet for a moment, and his voice is husky when he speaks. “Look at me, Peter.” 

Peter’s eyes open slowly, fluttering, but eventually lock on his alpha’s eyes. Tony smiles, almost gently, kissing his forehead. “Good boy. Come for me, princess.” 

Peter’s shooting over the edge almost before Tony completely finished his sentence, nearly screaming with the intensity of the orgasm, clutching Tony tightly as his body shudders, seemingly never ending waves of pleasure roiling through his slim body.

He’s panting, eyes rolled back as the pleasure slowly starts to fade. Only as he starts to come back to himself does he realize Tony’s hand hasn’t moved. It’s slowed, considerably, but the alpha’s fingers are still running through his folds, massaging him, teasing his clit ceaselessly.

Peter shudders, squirming. “Alpha-“

“I know, you’re sensitive, princess. But it’s just so  _ fun  _ to play with you. And this is my pussy, isn’t it? You just said so, didn’t you?” He kisses over Peter’s scent gland, sucking a mark into the skin. 

Peter let his head fall back, body writhing. Tony’s fingers are unrelenting on his oversensitive clit, and  _ god,  _ it hurts but it feels kinda good too- “Yes,” he breathes, closing his eyes. “Yours, alpha. All yours.” 

“I know.” The alpha’s lips curve up against his skin, and his hand finally falls away. “Good boy, Peter. You may close your legs, now.” 

He doesn’t, though he does roll over, snuggling up closer to the alpha and letting a leg hitch over his. He’s still shaking, a little, body not quite over the rush, especially with Tony having continued to touch him. “Thank you, alpha.” He kisses his chest, then looks up at him. “What now?”

“We’ve got all day, baby,” Tony reminds. “And I’d dare say your body needs a little break.” He kisses him, then sits up. “Let’s go eat some breakfast. We’ll go from there.” 

“Go where?” Peter asks, curious. It’s not as if the answer makes a difference. He’s already getting up, ready to follow the alpha. 

Tony just flashes a smile, holding a hand out to help him up and pulling him up to him. He pecks his lips. “You’ll see.” 

~~~

Peter does, indeed, see. 

Well, actually, no he doesn’t. Not for long. But that’s besides the point. He  _ feels,  _ and that’s enough. 

The rest of the week goes on in quite the same way. They eat meals together. They talk. They mess around. They hang out in the lab a few times. Sometimes they even just sit on the couch together and do their separate work and just… be. 

Tony never pressures him, but now that Peter has a taste, he just can’t be satiated for long. They never go too far, and Tony doesn’t do more than dust him with lovebites and scent mark him, but that’s okay with Peter for now. The rational part of his brain knows that, soulmate or not, things are already going fast as it is, and he’s glad that Tony is willing to give him time on both accounts. He  _ is  _ enjoying this, more than he ever realized that he would have, but he still can’t help but feel… wary. 

He’s not really afraid of Tony, not like he used to be. But everything is just so perfect. Too perfect. And he’s too smart not to realize that he’s missing things. Projects the alpha won’t tell him about, in the lab and otherwise, all of the emails and phone calls he takes out of earshot, all of those mysterious little smirks and one-liners that brush him off when Peter prods too deep in conversation. 

And yeah, he knows, they’ve only known they were soulmates for about two weeks, and they’ve only really known anything about each other for one-ish. He doesn’t expect to know everything about the man. But what things is he hiding that are really so important or dangerous that he won’t trust even his soulmate with them? Why does his Spidey sense constantly tingle around the man when he isn’t afraid of him at all?

As the weekend approaches, the thoughts bug him, occasionally, but not unduly. He tells himself it has to be normal, to some extent, that things will get better the more they get to know each other and the more their bond grows. And he does believe it, at least a little. 

Sunday morning, just before he leaves, Tony returns his suit, patched up and looking better than ever. Hell, it looks so good, it could be brand new. He has no idea how he managed to do it, but the alpha waves off his questions and tells him he has his ways, which he just accepts for now. He’ll try again later, but he knows Tony won’t tell him anything else until he’s good and ready. 

He swings home to the apartment in the suit, unable to contain the grin on his face. He’s happy, it’s true. So happy. And realistically everything had gone so much better than he had hoped. 

But his Spidey sense still tingles, reminding him that something is bound to go wrong. 

But even his superhuman senses couldn’t tell him exactly what was going to happen. And he never expects the way it comes.


End file.
